


Bros, Together

by pulpobsessed



Category: Glee
Genre: Anal Sex, Bi-Curiosity, Bisexuality, Dave has a man-bun, Fried Chicken, Gay Sex, Idiots in Love, M/M, Oral Sex, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Porn with a lot of Plot, Season Six Canon, Sex, bisexual azimio adams, gay relationship, himbos, just a lot of fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:35:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 22,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28739622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pulpobsessed/pseuds/pulpobsessed
Summary: Dave tells Kurt the story of how he ended up in the most unexpected of relationships with the love of his life, one Azimio Adams. This is the story of two idiots who found out that sex can sometimes expose the most surprising of emotions - love.
Relationships: Azimio Adams/David Karofsky, Blaine Anderson/David Karofsky past, David Karofsky/Original Male Character(s), Kurt Hummel/David Karofsky, Kurt Hummel/David Karofsky frendship
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	1. Finding Your “Bro-jo”

**Author's Note:**

> This is quite a departure for me, but I hope you like this little story within a story.

**June 2023**

Dave sighed as he stared down at the long row of overpriced lunch options, none of which was what he wanted today. What he _wanted_ was a burger from Wendy’s next door, but that was not allowed on the new diet. So here he was, stuck at Whole Foods, trying to decide between the quinoa salad and the spinach salad to have with his over-cooked grilled salmon. 

It wasn’t even that he normally ate badly, he was actually extremely healthy when it came to food and most other things in his life. But when the boyfriend was told, in no uncertain terms, to go on a diet or wind up on cholesterol medication, well that was enough for Dave all in on diet and exercise. This was the only way to get his stubborn, fast food addicted boyfriend to agree to a diet. 

But holy fuck did Dave want a burger right now. But he’d made a promise, and a promise made was a promise kept. 

Deciding that there was no way he could stomach either of these salads - he hated quinoa almost as much as he hated spinach - he took a very healthy serving of the smoked mozzarella pasta salad and the caesar salad, the two most unhealthy choices. No one would know! And he was walking home today. Thank god their Goodale park condo was only forty minutes away. 

For now, though, his lunch plans were to go eat in that little park next to the Wexner Medical Centre and obsessively scroll through Twitter. Then, he’d spend the rest of his afternoon playing with that new outpatient tracking software he was designing. 

This was his fourth year working at Wexner as an engineer. He’d managed to get hired straight out of the work placement during his Master’s in biomedical engineering. He loved working with researchers and the orthopedic labs. And he really loved designing computer programs for the hospital. It was an unexpected career - being an engineer - but one that he enjoyed. And as Az liked to say, he was using his big old math brain. 

Patting his pocket to make sure he had his reusable utensil kit, he figured he’d get himself a coffee. He might not love the food here, but damn did this place make a good cup of coffee. 

He was just starting to fill his Yeti with coffee when someone called out his name. 

“David?” 

Completely startled, Dave nearly dumped the entire cup of coffee all over himself. It was a voice he was very familiar with - even if he hadn’t heard it in years. Spinning around, with a look of absolute surprise on his face, he came face to face with Kurt Hummel. 

It had been a very long time since he had seen Kurt - the last time had been just before Blaine had walked out of Dave’s life and back into Kurt’s. In fact, he did not really remember their last set of encounters all that fondly. 

Kurt looked older. His hair was greying slightly but was still styled immaculately. He had on a long grey wool coat, simple green and black striped shirt, and a pair of black trousers. But Dave paid no attention to that, it was Kurt’s eyes that drew focus. They looked tired and exhausted. His eyes were ringed with deep dark circles and hung with heavy bags - these were the eyes of a man who had a lot resting on his shoulders. 

But even so, he was smiling brightly at Dave. “My god, it is you! Dave Karofsky!” 

Almost numbly, Dave nodded and said softly, “Hello, Kurt.” 

“What are you doing here?” Kurt asked as if he was utterly unaware of the takeout container in Dave’s hand. 

Dave glanced down at his lunch and then back at Kurt, “Uh, buying my lunch?” He wasn’t quite sure why he phrased it as a question. 

“Oh! Of course, I can see that. Sorry, I meant in Columbus. I thought you still lived in Lima.” 

“No, I haven’t lived in Lima in almost seven years, Kurt - I moved the year after you and, uh Blaine got married.” Internally, Dave winced. Shit, what the hell was wrong with him? Dropping Blaine’s name like it was no big deal! But then again, it wasn’t for him. For Kurt, however, judging by the look on his face, it was a very big deal. Instantly, he started to backpedal. 

“I’m sorry, Kurt. I didn’t mean to sound accusatory or anything. Uh, but it is nice to see you!” Man, they were really just bypassing all pleasantries and going straight for the jugular! 

“It’s nice to see you too Dave. You look good.” 

Dave shrugged and glanced at his tight dark jeans and plaid shirt - he wasn’t exactly stylish, but he knew his clothes fit him well. “Uh, thanks. And I am sorry if I made you uncomfortable.”

“No, you didn’t. But I am glad you brought that up - I’m the one who should apologize. I broke you and Blaine up, and that was wrong of me…” 

Shit, he really didn’t want to have this conversation standing next to the Whole Foods coffee kiosk. But it seemed this was happening no matter what. He sighed, “Pretty sure that it was Blaine who actually did the breaking up. Look, Kurt, that was a long time ago, and I’ve long since gotten over it. But, if it makes you feel better, I accept your apology. I do want you to know that you don’t _have_ to apologize to me for it.”

“Well, what about how I treated you? I don’t think I was very nice to you back then.” 

Dave shifted awkwardly. He really didn’t want to have this conversation, he wanted to go eat his shitty salmon and shitty salads and then play with his program for the afternoon. He sighed and gave a shrug. “It’s fine, Kurt. It was what it was - things happen, we had too much history for…” 

“No! Please, Dave, I need to apologize for that. I’m trying to make amends to some people and I’ve included you in that list. I was planning on calling you next week, in fact. Dave, I’m sorry I wasn’t a nicer person to you and I’m sorry I never followed up on being your friend after everything that happened.” 

Dave stared at Kurt for a moment. He knew the importance and power of an apology - one had led him to the love of his life after all. And this clearly was important to Kurt, so he nodded and smiled. “Apology accepted, Kurt. Now can we move on and not talk about that anymore?”

Kurt’s entire body relaxed as if letting out a breath he’d been holding in for far too long. “Yes. And thank you.” 

The absurdity of this moment suddenly dawned on Dave. They were standing in a Whole Foods, in Columbus, trying to have a conversation that probably was long overdue. “It's a bit weird to be talking about this here!” 

“Yes, it is. Organic food and apologies - sounds like the start of a terrible romance novel.” 

Dave blushed at the implication and shook his head, “I suppose. So, uh, Kurt? Why are _you_ here?”

Kurt’s face became even more drawn, as though talking about whatever was going on was entirely too draining to even think about. He nodded in the direction of the hospital, “I’m here with dad. He’s getting some tests done, and I wanted a coffee, but the line at Starbucks was horrible.” 

“Shit, I’m sorry Kurt. Is your dad okay?” 

Kurt looked down at his feet, with a deep frown on his face, “Yes. No. I don’t know. He, um. Well, he got COVID and it damaged his heart, so he needs to be monitored a lot. He’s here every few months for tests.” 

The words hit Dave like a two-by-four. “Oh my god, Kurt! I’m... fuck, I don’t even know what to say. My friend Mark had it too, he still can’t really walk upstairs without taking a break. Fuck, I... I don’t know what to say, except that I’m sorry.” 

“Thank you, Dave. The last few years have been really hard. But his doctors think he’ll be okay - he just needs to slow down. Really, he shouldn’t have been working during the pandemic.” 

“Yeah, my, uh, my boyfriend teaches grade four. I was scared out of my mind every day he had to go teach.” 

“Was he okay?”

“Yeah! Somehow we were both super lucky! I thank my stars every day!”

“That makes me very happy.” 

Dave smiled and looked down at his lunch again, making a decision. “Hey, Kurt? Would you like to sit with me while I eat? And then we can walk back to the hospital together?” 

For a moment, Kurt looked taken aback, but then he smiled. “I would love that. But, I have two questions." 

"Shoot!" Dave smiled, uncertain about what was coming." 

"First what is that thing on your head?' 

Dave reached up to touch the messy bundle of hair at the crown of his head. "My man bun?" 

"Yes, why do you have _that_?" 

"Cause it looks cool."

"David, that is highly debatable..." 

"Yeah, my boyfriend hates it too, but I love it, so you won't talk me out of it." 

"We will see about that. Once I meet your boyfriend, two voices are much stronger than one."

"Nah, he's already tried that with my dad. It's dope, bro. But what's your second question?"

"Never call me bro again. And, why are you going to the hospital?”

“Oh! I work there. I’m a biomedical engineer. Come on, lemme pay, and then let’s catch up.” 

“You're a what?!”

-/- 

Five minutes later, Dave and Kurt had settled at a small table next to the large windows overlooking the Whole Foods parking lot. Dave was prodding at his salmon, looking utterly uninterested in it. He sighed as he took a bite, nearly gagging on the bland and dry fish. 

“I’ve never seen someone look so unhappy eating a piece of salmon before.” Kurt laughed before taking a sip of his coffee. 

“I’m on a diet,” Dave muttered as he took a bite of caesar salad, noticing Kurt’s worried glance. “Don’t worry, it’s voluntary! My boyfriend got told in no uncertain terms he needed to lose weight, so to be supportive, and to make him stick to the diet, I’m doing it too. But I don’t really like fish, and I got sick of their chicken, so I have to be adventurous or go crazy from food ennui.”

“That’s very supportive of you - I don’t think I could do that.” 

“Trust me, if I didn’t, he’d never stay on the diet. And I’m pretty sure he’s cheating when I’m not around.” 

“He sounds like my dad. So…” Kurt smiled over the rim of his coffee cup, “Can I ask about your boyfriend?” 

Dave’s eyes shot to his food, and he played with it nervously. He knew this question would come up - it always did, and he wasn’t sure if he felt like dealing with the shock and awe that the answer would bring. But all he had to do was remind himself that he loved his life - loved his partner - and the rest of the haters could go fuck themselves. But still… This was Kurt. 

“Dave, are you okay? If you don’t want to talk about your boyfriend, we don’t have to!” 

“NO! It’s not that - I love talking about my life and my life with him. I love him more than I can even say! It’s just that… people, especially anyone from back home can get weird when I talk about us.” 

“Weird how? Like weird that you’re gay? Or…” Kurt trailed off, obviously expecting Dave to fill in the blank.

Dave sat there for a second, unsure of how to proceed. He knew Kurt was pretty much accepting of everyone and everything. And, despite their history, he wouldn’t judge or make fun or anything like that. So, why the fuck not. He might be surprised, but he wouldn’t judge.

“Can I tell you a story?” He pushed his lunch away, utterly disgusted with the entire thing. 

“Yes! I’m a big fan of them!” Kurt smiled conspiratorially.

“Okay, then. Here goes… no interrupting till I’m done, and then you can ask questions. Deal?”

“Weird, but I’ll try.” 

Dave took a breath and smiled as he remembered everything that had happened. “So, Azimio and I got together about five years ago...” 

Kurt’s eyes bulged out of his head, in exactly the way Dave had expected. “I’m sorry, what? Did you just say Azimio!?” 

“And you promised no interruptions! But, yes, Azimio!” 

“THE Azimio! Your former best friend from highschool… the guy who…” 

“Kurt! You want to hear this or not!?” 

“Okay! Okay! Let me just pick my jaw up off the floor and then you can keep going. But wait, one question first...”

"What!?"

"Did you have that monstrosity on your head when you got together because I will fully question his sanity if you did." 

“Stop hating on my man-bun! And just be quiet. So, as I was saying. Azimio and I got together about five years ago, but it all started the year before that…” 

* * *

**2017**

It was the sound of an incoming text message that woke him up, which really was unfortunate as he was in the middle of such a good dream. He’d been on a gay cruise. Which meant it had been a pretty sexy dream - the worst kind to be rudely woken up from. 

“Motherfucker.” Dave muttered as he twisted around on his sofa to grab his phone from the small side table. The phone was just enough out of reach that he had to shuffle closer to the table before he was able to grab it. All these fucking inconveniences when he just wanted to have a nice Friday afternoon nap and dream about buff boys in jockstraps!

Yawning loudly, he opened his messages and smiled at the sight of his best friend’s message - _Running late! Sorry, but I’ll be there by eight or so. See you soon, dude!_

He quickly typed back, _No problem, man! I’ll be here._ Then he dropped his phone onto the couch before pushing himself up and walking into his small kitchen, sighing at the thought of having to kill a few hours. 

He stretched and grabbed a beer out of the fridge, thinking about his best friend - Azimio Adams. A boy who had become Dave’s best friend when they were five years old. And who, twelve years later, had rejected Dave so soundly for being gay that it had felt like his heart was being ripped out of his body. 

And yet, here they were, six years later, back to being best friends and about to spend another Friday night together. 

Initially, after high school, Dave had written him off as just another homophobic bully in a sea of homophobic bullies. He became someone who disappointed Dave - simply another name to be written out of Dave’s life. 

But then, he started to re-evaluate that decision. As his life took seemingly random twists and turns, he started to wish he had a best friend at his side for support, or at least to provide some comic relief. 

Sometimes, Dave wished that Az’s idiocy could counterbalance the incredibly awkward situations that kept happening. Az would’ve been great at diffusing the moment when Dave accidentally told a large group of people about his friend Allen’s trysts with a boss. Or Az would’ve been a great help in calming his dad down when Dave accidentally sent him a semi-nude pic. Yeah, Az would’ve been awesome in those moments. 

And certainly, Dave wished Az had been around to give him a good smack upside the head when it came to his love life. Like, there would’ve been no way he’d have let Dave get in the middle of a fucking love triangle with Blaine and Kurt. Of course, when he did find out about that, he completely agreed with Dave’s dad’s assessment that Dave had lost his ever-loving fucking mind. 

Dave realized he needed a wingman. And every other friend just wasn’t measuring up. Which meant reaching out and talking to Az again. Maybe even rehabilitating him. 

Another thing that made his dad question Dave’s sanity. 

So, at the end of the whole Blaine thing, Dave made a few key decisions. One was to get over Blaine as quickly as possible. Which he did, thanks to four solid days of fucking with a nice _big_ \- anatomically speaking - rebound guy.

Once that was done, he moved onto decision two - let go of the past and move on with his life. That had meant leaving Lima behind for good. So, he gave up his crappy student apartment in Lima for a crappy student apartment in Columbus. And he threw himself into the last year of his computer engineering program at OSU, with his sights set on grad school. 

But more than that, he took himself out of the dating game and focused on himself. And, as cliche as it sounds, it worked. He scored in the top five percent of his class, decorated his little bachelor apartment, and even started working out more. Plus, he finally forgave himself for his past. 

By the time he turned twenty-two, he had completely embraced himself as a very happy gay man. It felt like the last vestiges of his old life had evaporated. And he loved the new life he’d built for himself. He grew a beard, signed up with a gay rugby group, and even got himself a pride flag bear paw tattoo. The person he was now felt different from _any_ version of himself that had existed in Lima. 

And that meant facing his third decision - forgiveness. If he was going to be this new and improved Dave, then he had to embrace forgiveness. Forgiveness for himself and for others. Which was how he’d ended up with Azimio Adams back in his life. 

It had happened pretty gradually, like a bricklayer slowly building a stable and unbreakable wall, until the foundations of his friendship with Az felt stronger than they’d ever been. In some ways, their time apart had been necessary - Dave had the opportunity to emerge as the person he wanted to be, and Az got the time and space to become the person he needed to be. 

Of course, Dave had to make sure that Az was worthy of forgiveness. He’d spent days poking around online and talking to his dad - discovering that in the years since high school, not only had Az had joined a support group for overcoming homophobia, he’d also started volunteering at a gay youth shelter in Columbus. Hell, he even found images of Az going camping with groups of queer kids. 

His dad also told him that Az’s truck was now decorated with a couple of rainbow flags, which floored Dave. Even he didn’t bother doing that - he knew what Lima was like. But what had sealed the deal was finding out that Az was working towards becoming a teacher. Something that sounded so foreign when it came to Az, the guy had hated everything about school. 

  
But really, all of it felt strange. Strange to think of Azimio as anything but the maladjusted, narrow-minded dickhead that Dave knew. And yet, he couldn’t ignore the evidence. And it was enough to convince Dave to try. Despite everything that had happened between them, not having Az as a friend was harder than having him as one. He missed their friendship - Az had been his bro, and he wanted to know what having Azimio two-point-oh in his life would be like. 

So, after talking it over with his therapist and his dad, Dave sent an email with his phone number attached. The moment he hit send, this explosion of fear erupted in his stomach. But he knew it was the good kind of fear - the fear that came from self-improvement. 

That fear had abated when, less than fifteen minutes later, a text message arrived - _Bro, is this for real?! You really want to talk?_

That text message had led to a few awkward phone calls, which eventually led to the most awkward coffee date either of them had ever experienced. Especially when Az had started crying right in the middle of the Lima Bean as apology after apology spilled out of him. But they worked through it and managed to… 

* * *

_“Hold on Hold on. Hold on.”_

_“Hey! No interrupting!”_

_“I don't care!”_

_“What, Kurt? I thought you were going to let me tell this story my way!”_

_“Yes, and I’m letting you do that - although I’m dying for you to skip to the part where you and Az have sex and fall in love, because that I NEED to hear. But I can’t believe you’re going to gloss over forgiving him!”_

_“Well yeah, it’s not that important to the story…”_

_“Not important!? Dave, the times we talked after your suicide attempt, you were heartbroken over his rejection. I mean, I’m glad he grew up and I’m glad you felt secure enough to want to try being friends again, but you can’t just skip this part of the story!”_

_“Ugh! Fine - I’ll tell you a little bit about when we had coffee okay, but please don’t make me go into the months and months of becoming friends again, otherwise we’ll be here all day!”_

_“Great! The Sparks Notes version is perfectly fine with me and then we can get to the nudity.”_

_“Did you become a perv since I last saw you or something? Anyway, where was I? Right, so we met at the Lima Bean…”_

* * *

The Lima Bean had always depressed Dave, it was too much of an off-brand Starbucks, just with much worse coffee. But it was really the only option in Lima unless you wanted to go sit in the hospital Starbucks. And Dave avoided that place like the plague. So, the Bean it was. 

Dave got there first, grabbing one of the two-seaters next to the window. He was ready with a smile when Az showed up a few minutes later, looking like he might have a heart attack. 

At first, they sat there silently, while Az had gripped his coffee cup so tightly that Dave was certain the cup was going to shatter. Az’s eyes barely left the table. It felt as though he was terrified of looking Dave in the face. Terrified of doing or saying anything that would change Dave’s mind about having coffee. 

Finally, out of sheer desperation, Dave had said, “Az, I know you’re freaked out, but if this is going to work, we need to actually talk.” 

And suddenly the floodgates opened. Az talked so much that Dave’s head reeled. He talked about the youth shelter, PFLAG, therapy, and his regrets. Regrets that fell heavily alongside so many apologies. 

“Dave, I don’t have an excuse, okay? But I am sorry, I’m so fucking sorry! I was an idiot, such an idiot - this small-minded bigot who just royally fucked up. And I am never going to really forgive myself for what I did.”

Dave had sighed and tapped his finger on the table, “Az? Do you think you could look at me for a minute?” 

Slowly, as if his head was attached to a glacier, Az managed to meet Dave’s eyes, “Yeah?” His eyes were wet and red. 

“I’m gonna be honest with you. After high school, when my depression was the worst - except for you know when I... “ Dave waved a hand vaguely in the air. “I decided I would never be able to forgive myself for what I did either - the way I bullied Kurt, the way I hurt so many people, the way I refused to talk to anyone and ended up taking the darkest road possible. And not giving myself permission to forgive myself, well that hurt me. A lot.” 

Az just nodded, watching him and trying to figure out exactly where this was going. It was obvious that there was nothing about this situation that was easy to understand for Az - he seemed terrified and completely at a loss over what he should do or say. 

“It wasn’t until I actually let myself forgive that things got better. And I’m happy!”

“Oh, uh, okay.” 

“Az, I’m here because I _want_ to find a way for us to be friends again - I’ve forgiven myself and I’m ready to forgive you, but I also need you to forgive yourself.” 

“Really? Like you actually want to forgive me, Dave?” 

“Of course I do, you idiot! Would I be here otherwise? There’s been so much bad shit in my life, maybe I want to find a way to have my best friend around again, okay?” 

Az had sat there staring at Dave like he was some kind of mythical creature, then without a single warning, he just broke down and cried. “You have no idea what that means to me!” 

But that coffee started them down a road that led them to a friendship that defined them - everyone knew Az and Dave were a team. Where one went, the other was sure to follow, and you just had to deal with it. 

At first, they met for coffee every week, either when Dave was in Lima to see his dad or when Az would drive to Columbus. But then, coffee became dinners. And those dinners became beers, usually in Columbus while hanging out with Dave’s friends. And then Az started to visit Columbus to hang out on weekends, usually for night-long benders where they went from bar to bar with Az on a mission to get Dave laid. 

And things went on like that for a while, until one night their relationship changed… 

* * *

_“Stop!”_

_“Hey! I told you, stop interrupting! I’m telling this story how I want to tell it! Were you always this bad at listening to instructions?”_

_“Yes, but you’re doing a horrible job telling the story. You can’t just keep glossing over stuff, Dave!”_

_“What am I leaving out this time?”_

_“Az! The guy, I’m assuming, you’re about to have sex with! The guy you now live with and just told me you’re madly in love with! I don’t know anything about him! You can’t just not tell me stuff about one of the main characters in your story, Dave!”_

_“Oh, for Christ’s sake! I told you, he was volunteering at a youth shelter and he was studying to become a teacher.”_

_“Are all engineers this bad at telling stories? Dave, what kind of teacher? Where did he live? Was there any indication that he had feelings for you before the big night? Right now all I know is that he wanted to redeem what he did as a teenager, I know nothing else! You have to give me more.”_

_“Well, there was this… uh, fuck, I guess it was kinda like a date, a few weeks before, you know…”_

_“A date? You went on a date? And, yes I know!”_

_“I didn’t realize it was a date! And stop it! Stop perving on my relationship. Anyways, we had dinner about a month before we hooked up, maybe that’ll help you better understand him.”_

_“Great! Okay, master storyteller, spin your yarn.”_

_“You’re really weird. Anyway, we went to the North Market, cause he’d heard about this new fried chicken place and if there’s one thing Az loves, it’s fried chicken…”_

* * *

Dave almost never came to the North Market - he found it exceptionally loud, expensive, and weirdly touristy for Columbus. It always annoyed him. Although, he would admit to it having great food - like that doughnut place, or that ice cream place! But those were more a get in and get out kind of situation, certainly not a let’s sit down and have dinner kind of thing. He was pretty sure there wasn’t anything that would get him to sit around in that drafty building eating dinner. 

Until Az asked, of course. Because, when Az asked, Dave almost always said yes. Which was how Dave found himself following Az through North Market trying to find someplace that served Nashville Hot Chicken. 

Walking through the market, Az was acting like an over-excited five year old on his way to open Christmas presents, which was really confusing - it was just fried chicken after all. He just seemed so happy to be there with Dave. So, Dave happily went along with it, because he liked seeing his best friend this happy and excited. 

He’d noticed lately that Az seemed kind of down or worried about something. Or at least deeply thoughtful about things. And, to make matters even stranger, no matter how hard he tried, every single one of Dave’s attempts to get to the bottom of why was rebuked. 

So, if eating spicy fried chicken was going to make him happy, then they were going to eat spicy fried chicken till their stomachs exploded. 

“Hey! There it is!” Az skidded to a halt, and grabbed Dave’s arm, pointing towards a large wooden sign for Hot Chicken Takeover, which was an utterly idiotic name. Dave was about to make a joke about chickens in little revolutionary outfits, when Az yanked him towards the restaurant with a loud, “There’s no line! Come on! And this is on me, no objections!”

Fifteen minutes later, Dave found himself staring at the largest plate of food he’d ever seen - he should never have let Az order for him. He glanced at Az, who had already demolished half of his giant order of mac and cheese and had started to work his way through his first chicken thigh. 

“This is a lot of food, man.” 

“Yeah, bro! But it’s fucking awesome food, so eat up!” 

Dave shrugged and dug into his huge chicken sandwich. And, yeah okay, it was a fucking phenomenal sandwich. 

They ate in silence for a few minutes, which was normal for them. It was not an awkward silence or anything. They didn’t need to be loud and boisterous with each other all the time. Their silences were comfortable - like a couple who had been together for decades. 

Dave felt Az’s knee rub against his. Unsure if Az was trying to get his attention or not, he glanced up. Az was staring at him, his lips shiny with grease and there was a small pile of crumbs in the corner of his mouth. But he had a strange faraway look on his face - he’d stopped eating and was just looking at Dave. 

Weird. 

“Hey, buddy, you okay?”

Az kind of shook together and blinked before going back to his food. “Yeah, sorry! Had a weird brain fart there.” 

“No problem.” Dave smiled, holding up his sandwich. “This is good! Thanks for suggesting it.” 

“Thanks for coming!” Az stopped, took a breath, and put down his fork. “Hey, so, uh, I have some news.” 

“Oh? Good news?” 

“Great news, actually! I was going to tell you over beers later, but, uh, I can’t keep it a secret anymore.”

“So spill! What’s happening?” 

“I got in.” Az beamed at him, sitting up proudly as if that was all he needed to say.

Confused, Dave just shook his head. “Got in where? Sorry, buddy, but you know my head’s filled with programming shit these days.” 

Az just rolled his eyes and pointed at Dave with his fork. “Think Dave. What’s something I would be excited about getting into?” 

He hated it when Az did this, it was perhaps the most frustrating thing about Az’s whole teacher persona… oh! “Oh! Fuck!” 

“There you go!” Az laughed. 

“The Masters of Education? Az, you got in!?”

“Yup, I start in September, which means I’m moving to Columbus! And by next year, I’ll be a master of something, fully certified to teach elementary school!” 

Dave laughed and jumped out of his seat, hurrying over to Az and pulling him into a hug. “Shit, man, I’m so proud of you!” Az made this funny noise as his face was crushed into Dave’s chest - it was a weird combination of a yelp and a moan. But Dave was too far gone in his enthusiasm to really notice it. “Fuck dude! I’m so proud of you!” 

“Thanks, bro! I’m so excited! They really want me to do keep going with all the work I do with gay and black kids, it feels like I’ll be able to make a difference, ya know?”

“Shit! This is so awesome! And you’ll be in Columbus! We’ll be in grad school together!” 

“Yup! Gotta move in August!” 

“Does this mean being roommates is back on the table?!”

“Yeah, man! For sure.” 

When he sat down again, he noticed that Az had that same strange look on his face, like he was contemplating something extremely serious. But rather than go down any serious roads, Dave decided to keep the celebratory atmosphere going and gave Az a soft punch in the shoulder, which again shook him out of his mood. Az just smiled and went back to his food. 

“Fuck, your mom must be so excited!” 

“Dunno, haven’t told her.” 

Dave froze, sandwich halfway to his mouth. “What? You live with her, man. Why wouldn’t you tell her?” 

“I wanted to tell you first, that was more important - I’ll tell her tomorrow over dinner.” 

“I - uh, wow man. Thank you, but I’m not that important, Az. Like…” 

“You are to me. Okay, you are to me.” 

Dave looked away, unsure of how to reply, or even what to think about that. Sometimes, the importance Az placed on their friendship was a bit overwhelming. He nodded, and gave his eyes a wipe, “Okay!” Dave fought to keep his voice even, “You can’t just drop that on me and not tell me more! I want to hear everything about this program. Also, let’s hit up Awol or Southbend after - you deserve to be good and drunk to celebrate!” 

“Sounds great!” Az gave him a lopsided grin, “And I don’t care where we go, as long as I get to celebrate with you. That’s the important part…” 

* * *

_“I’m sorry, what? And you’re going to tell me that you were blindsided when he told you he had feelings for you? Because no one is that blind!”_

_“You’re interrupting again!”_

_“I don’t care. That entire story was like a neon sign that something was going on! He rubbed your knee, he stared at you the whole time you were having dinner, he got into graduate school and waited to tell anyone before he could tell you. He kept telling you how important you are to him! Dave… please tell me you figured it out.”_

_“I didn’t. And I know that makes me a fucking idiot, but I didn’t. Of course, when he did tell me how he felt, it wasn't exactly like some romantic comedy where he confessed his love for me or whatever.”_

_“What happened?”_

_“He propositioned me.”_

_“Like for sex? I really am listening to a story about two idiots, aren’t I?”_

_“Our friend Mark calls us himbos in love. So, yes, you are. Now, can I get back to my story?”_

_“I’ll be making you two t-shirts with that on. But, please, continue. I’m assuming the nudity is coming.”_

_“Shocking they let me design and build complex technology to use on patients, huh? Anyway, it kind of all came to a head about a month later. It was the night that he was running late, you know where I started the story before you made me go on a million tangents. Well, the moment he arrived at my place, I could tell right away that something was off…”_


	2. Bro’ing Around

Dave grinned when he heard the door buzzer go off - Az was here! 

These were nights that Dave lived for. These were the nights that he’d always fantasized about back in high school - having his best friend around, trying to help each other score, and then stumbling home together, laughing like the idiots they were. 

But even more than that, Dave liked how these nights had evolved. They weren’t just about having a bender and getting laid or whatever. They had become more about Dave and Az’s friendship - about two bros who just wanted to hang out without the pressure of finding hookups. Just two bros, chilling on a Friday night! 

Tonight, they were hitting up Southbend Tavern, Columbus’ gay sports bar. Which meant getting to enjoy some very low-key vibes, a few strong drinks, a rerun of some football or hockey game, and the chance to just catch up. Dave had started calling their nights at Southbend, ‘Dave and Az’s date night,’ which Az seemed to like. In fact, he almost always insisted on going to Southbend now.

And a Dave and Az date night was exactly what they needed. This was the first time they’d been able to hang out in a few weeks - they’d both been too busy with school and work to make plans. 

When he heard that soft knock on his door, Dave’s excitement overwhelmed him and he swooped Az into a huge hug the moment he opened the door. “Az!” 

“Hey, Dave.” Az sank happily into Dave’s arms with a tiny moan. He looked awesome tonight - a pair of dark wash jeans, a rich purple button-up shirt underneath his black leather jacket, and a pair of sneakers. He’d trimmed his beard and had recently buzzed his hair - it was a very sexy look. But he also looked extremely tired - when he smiled, it didn’t quite reach his eyes. 

Dave stepped back, “You okay, Az?”

“Yeah, yeah. Sorry, been a long week, just tired. But don’t worry, once we get out there, I’ll be raring to go!” 

“You sure? If you want to talk and chill, we can do that! Order in food and watch some trashy movie.” 

Az’s eyes almost looked petrified at that idea. He shook his head emphatically. “No! No! I promise, I’m okay. Just lots of… uh… stuff going on. I’ll be okay, really. Let’s go out.” 

“Okay, if you’re sure.” Dave tilted his head, and stared at Az, unsure. There was something there, something that he was missing.

“Totally. I’ll be my usual self in no time!” 

Unfortunately, that had been completely untrue. In fact, Az’s weird mood only got stranger as the night went on. His usual exuberance and enthusiasm were completely absent. And instead, he seemed listless and nervous - sitting at the bar, barely acknowledging Dave or anything else. All he seemed interested in doing was watching an old Blue Jackets’ game, while nervously picking at the label on his beer. 

The only time he seemed to perk up was when guys would come up to chat with Dave, then Az paid full attention to what was happening. Which just confused Dave even more. He seemed to watch and listen to every conversation that Dave had with someone else but refused to actually engage himself. It made no sense. 

It was just so painfully obvious that something was wrong. But nothing Dave did could get him to talk about it. He even avoided talking about his support group or the youth shelter - two of Az’s favorite topics. And when Dave suggested that they go get McDonald’s on the way home, he was met with a “Yeah, cool. Whatever.” 

He wasn’t even interested in a McChicken. That was when Dave really started to get worried. 

So, after about three hours of either silence or monosyllabic answers, Dave finally suggested they just head home. Az had shrugged and followed Dave out of the bar. 

Dave was sure that once they got back to the apartment, Az would open up. They talked about everything, so he had no doubt that Az just needed space to talk. 

It was already after one by the time they got back, and despite Az’s mood, all Dave wanted to do was have a shower - he smelled like booze and sweat…

* * *

_“So you just went and had a shower!?”_

_“Kurt!”_

_“What? Your friend was clearly in distress and upset! And you’re like, oh I’ll go have a shower now!”_

_“You literally interrupted me mid-sentence! I was about it…”_

_“He needed you! And you just went and showered!”_

_“You don’t know Az like I do, Kurt. Giving him space and time - it’s what helps him work stuff out. Now can I get back to my story?”_

_“Fine! But I still object to the shower thing.”_

_“Duly noted, I’ll tell him tonight we need to recreate our first time so I don’t have a shower. Now, as I was saying, I wanted a shower…”_

* * *

Dave knew that by having a shower, he’d give Az the time to work through whatever was going on. Which meant they could talk. And that felt increasingly more important, especially as he became even more aware of how silent and distracted Az seemed while they slowly made their way up the three flights of stairs to Dave’s place. 

Ever since they reunited as friends, they had made a pact to talk about how they were feeling, or what was bothering them, or about anything really. Both of them agreed that talking was a requirement of their friendship. So, to have Az shut down like this, it felt weird. 

As he opened the door to his apartment, Dave decided that he’d give Az until after his shower, if the guy wasn’t opening up by then, he’d force them to have a chat. If he had to, he’d break the guy's fingers to make him talk!

Dave pulled off his jacket and hung it up behind the front door and stepped into the small living room, He pointed at the pull-out couch, “I’m gonna grab a shower, you wanna make up your bed?” 

Az was standing off to the side, staring towards the window with a small frown on his face. He made no indication that he’d even heard Dave. Sighing, Dave tapped his arm. “Az?” 

“Huh?” He blinked, tongue slipping out to wet his lips as he stared at Dave, eyes unreadable.

“I asked if you’d be okay setting up your bed, I want to grab a quick shower.” 

“Oh yeah, sure. Sorry.” Az nodded and pulled off his jacket, hanging it carefully on the row of hooks behind Dave’s front door. Dave watched as Az’s hands seemed to linger in the air, before brushing over Dave’s jacket with another thoughtful look on his face. 

“Az? Are you okay?” 

“Hm?” He turned around to face Dave, that same faraway look in his eyes. “Oh. Yeah. Uh, I’m good. I’ll make up my bed, go have your shower.” Then he moved past Dave, his hand brushing Dave’s arm gently. 

Strangely, as his skin broke out in gooseflesh, Dave felt himself turning into the touch, keeping his arm pressed against Az’s hand. They stood like that for a moment, staring at each other. Az swallowed thickly and stepped forward, for a moment it looked like he wanted to kiss Dave. But then, he took a step back and moved further into the apartment. He stooped in front of the chest that doubled as a coffee table and silently started to take out the sheets and blankets Dave kept there for when he visited. 

Dave watched him for a second, a confused expression on his face. He had no idea what had just happened between them, but he’d recognized what he’d felt. He recognized it as arousal. And it had been coming off Az in waves. 

He knew he wasn’t going to make any kind of headway right now, he needed to clear his head. So, he turned and walked towards the bathroom, leaving Az alone. 

As he closed the door to his tiny bathroom, he heard the TV switch on followed by the sound of some late-night movie. Sighing, Dave stripped off his clothes, before climbing into the shower. He moaned as the hot water ran down his body. Turning his face up into the spray, he worried about what had just happened. Why was Az acting like this? Why had it felt like Az had wanted to… kiss him? Why had it felt like Az _wanted_ him? 

And why had he felt exactly the same?

He thought about the last couple of months and all the time he'd spent with Az. Az had seemed strange a few times over the last little while, but he’d drummed it down to school and the stress of trying to find student teacher positions and then applying to his Masters. But it felt like there was more to it than that. Something was up. Az had been keeping him at arm's length for the last month - ever since they went to the North Market. Had something happened there? 

What had Dave missed? Because he was clearly missing something. Az was upset about something - or at least it felt like he was upset about something. But that moment in the living room had been confusing. And he hated being confused, so he just needed Az to talk to him. To clear the air. 

He closed his eyes and pictured Az. Pictured the strangeness of their moment together in the living room. The touch of Az’s hand and the heat it had spread across his arm. The look in Az’s eyes as he stepped closer - the clear way he’d been looking at Dave’s lips. Or even the way he'd sunk into Dave’s hug earlier when he’d arrived - it had felt different from other times. 

And he thought about how he’d been treating Az or thinking about Az. He thought about how sexy the guy had looked. Or about how excited he’d been to see and hug Az. Or about the way his body had responded to Az’s touch - filling with a need and desire. With an emotion he recognized. 

An emotion that Dave felt himself responding to, physically, in the way his nipples hardened and his cock filled. 

Oh fuck. Dave’s eyes snapped open as the cold realization of his attraction to Az washed over him. But a reaction this strong only happened when someone was attracted to him. 

Which begged the question, was Az attracted to him?

Dave snapped off the shower and grabbed his towel. As he started to towel off, he glanced at the closed bathroom door. He was really confused now - Az was his very straight friend. Not once had he ever even mentioned having sexual feelings towards someone other than girls, so what was going on? 

He could hear the sound of an action movie coming from the living room. And although he certainly didn’t feel like watching some crappy action movie, he knew they calmed Az down. So, if it helped Az relax and talk about whatever was going on with him - between them - then he’d sit and watch whatever. 

He wrapped a towel around his waist and slipped out of the bathroom. When he looked over at the couch, his worry increased. He couldn’t even see Az for the pile of blankets he seemed to be under. Az was hiding. 

Sighing, Dave stepped into the little alcove that housed his bed and changed into a pair of basketball shorts and a tank. He paused before going back into the living room, fortifying himself. Whatever was going on, Dave had a strange sense that it was going to be a very long night. 

When he walked into the living room, he frowned at the small mountain of blankets covering his best friend. Az had piled on so many blankets, that you could barely tell there was a man underneath. He hadn’t bothered to pull out the couch, instead, he was sitting crossed legged, watching Transformers. Dave stood next to the couch for a moment, then he went into his tiny kitchen and got two glasses of water. 

As he eased himself down on the couch, next to Az, he held out one of the glasses. “Here. Drink this.” 

Slowly, a hand appeared and grabbed the glass. With a heavy sigh, Az pushed some of the blankets off his head. “Thanks.” Dave noticed that he’d changed into one of his sleeveless t-shirts, showing off his thick muscular arms. His bold tattoos stood out against the darkness of his skin. On his left bicep was the image of Az’s favorite superhero, Black Panther, and on his right forearm was a small rainbow ribbon. 

Looking at Az’s arms, Dave struggled with his newly felt attraction for his friend. He wanted to know what it would feel like to be held by those arms. 

What the fuck was going on!?

They sat in silence for a few minutes, watching as Shia LeBeouf got chased by giant robots, until Dave finally had enough and picked up the remote, turning the TV off. He couldn’t take much more of this. 

“Hey! I was watching that!” Az turned to glare at him. “What are you doing?” 

“I’m turning off your dumb robot movie so I can make you talk to me.” 

Az sighed and turned away. “Dunno what you mean.” 

“Az… you’ve been acting weird all night. And I get the feeling that… Look, I’m getting worried about you, so please talk to me. Please tell me what’s going on.” 

Without the distraction of the TV, Az really didn’t have anywhere to look. His eyes seemed to bounce around the apartment, landing on everything except Dave. It was unnatural to see him act this way. For the past year, Az had proved himself a big talker, always a little worried that something might trigger an end to their friendship again. So this felt unnatural. 

Finally, having had enough of Az’s game of eyeball tennis, Dave reached out and grabbed his friend’s hand. Az gasped and jumped slightly, eyes falling closed for a second. But then he yanked his hand out of Dave’s grip. 

For half a second, that same strange attraction was there, but then the cool sense of rejection hit Dave. Az hadn’t turned away from Dave like that in almost five years. Not since that awful moment back in high school. The worry and confusion he’d been feeling suddenly changed to anger. “The fuck, Az?” 

Az stared at Dave with a look of complete panic. “Fuck! I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to do that.” Az fell back against the couch, crushing his face into his hands, clearly anguished. “Motherfucker.” 

Dave sat there, watching Az have a mini nervous breakdown, as a cocktail of confusion, worry, and anger coursed through him. He didn’t know what to do. He was confused and his feelings were definitely fucking with him. He needed to get Az to talk, otherwise, they might end up hurting each other. Careful not to make contact, he leaned forward, hands clasped between his knees. “Okay, then I need you to tell me what you meant to do. Az, it’s me - please, just talk to me.” 

“I can’t!” The reply, although exceptionally muffled by both hands covering his face, sounded heavy with self-recrimination. Slowly, Az started to shake his head. “What am I doing? What the fuck is wrong with me?”

Dave wasn’t sure whether Az was talking to himself or to Dave. He gave Az’s knee a small nudge, “You know you can, through right? You can tell me literally anything.” 

“I can’t tell you this! You’ll kick me out. I know you will. I thought I could, but I can’t!” 

Dave licked his lips. He was becoming increasingly sure of what Az was going to say. But even so, he needed Az to open up. “Okay, well that doesn’t sound like me.”

“I don’t want to fuck up our friendship!” 

“Az, by now you know that would take a lot. But, can I ask, did you do something you think I might disapprove of?” 

“No.” Az pulled his hands away from his face and turned to look at Dave, a look of desperation on his face. “Look, let’s forget this ever happened, okay? Let’s just go to sleep and tomorrow we can go have brunch at that place you like and move on with our lives!”

“Az, you know that’s not happening, right? You’re clearly really upset about something, and I’m worried, so we’re going to talk about it.”

Az just groaned and buried his face in his hands again - he leaned forward so his head was between his knees. They sat in silence, Az quietly freaking out, while Dave battled his own confusion of what he _thought_ might be going on. Unsure about his next move, he shifted a little closer and moved to touch his friend. “Az, I’m going to put my hand on your back, is that okay?” 

The larger man nodded. 

Dave gently laid his hand on Az’s back. He nearly gasped at the intense heat coming off of the guy - it felt like a bonfire was raging underneath his skin. And, even more confusingly, Dave’s first instinct was to curl up into that heat and languish in it. 

But when Az moaned and leaned into Dave’s touch, a spike of heat shot through his belly and groin. Again, that sense of… attraction and desire was coming off Az in waves, making Dave want to lean into Az’s body. Dave’s heart was pounding. 

He felt conflicted - he wanted to just forget this was happening, but he also didn’t. In a shaky voice, he said, “So, I’m going to ask some questions, and you just either nod or whatever to tell me if any of them have anything to do with what’s going on. That way you don't _have_ to talk about it, okay?” 

Az nodded. 

“Does it have something to do with me?’ 

A nod. 

“And is it about the two of us?”

Another nod, which was expected given the way Az was acting. The next question would be hard, especially because it could dig up some unwanted memories. 

“Does it have anything to do with me being gay?” 

This time, he got a shrug, then a pause and a nod. That was confusing, but at the same time, it wasn’t, especially if Dave was right in his suspicions. But that was impossible, Az was straight! 

“Does it have something to do with us… uh, together?” Well, that was the lamest way of phrasing that question. 

Az nodded, but this time it was accompanied by a groan. 

No. This was impossible. Az was straight! He wasn’t attracted to Dave! And Dave - well he probably was just reacting to not having had sex in the past month. It had to be something else… He knew Az was moving to Columbus in August, so maybe he wanted to talk about being roommates. Or maybe it was about his birthday next month. Yeah, that might be it, maybe he was worried that if he asked to not do their usual gay bar thing that Dave would be insulted. 

It could _not_ be that he was attracted to Dave!

Oh a whim, he asked, “Is it about your birthday next month?” 

Az actually groaned and leaned further forward, he was going to topple over pretty soon. 

“So, it’s about our friendship, me being gay and your birthday?” 

“Stop! Just… It’s so fucking stupid! Please, just forget it. Please. Please!” 

Dave struggled to come up with something. It had to be about wanting to hit up a straight bar or something. But even as he formulated the thought, he knew he was wrong. Images of the last few months - them at Southbend, them at NorthMarket, them cooking dinner in Dave’s tiny ass kitchen - played out in his head. Fuck! They even cuddled on the couch when watching a movie or a game! But it still didn't make any sense. 

“Look, man, if you want to go out to a straight bar on your birthday, we can! I can play wingman for you or something! You can put the whole…” 

“I want to have sex!” Az screamed into his hands and then groaned, starting to rock himself back and forth, moaning in anguish. 

Without meaning to, Dave actually laughed as relief washed over him, and all those images dissipated into nothing. Jesus fucking Christ. Was that what this was all about? Az was horny! He wasn’t attracted to Dave! He was just horny and worried that Dave wouldn’t want to spend a Friday night trying to help him score! Oh for goodness sake! 

“Az, jeez dude! Of course, you can have sex! I’m sorry if I’ve been making us go to gay bars every time we hang out! If you want to go out and hook up on your birthday - hell, if you want to do it tomorrow - we’ll make it happen! Fuck, I’ll even spend the night at Mark’s and let you have the apartment.” 

When Az pulled his face out of his hands, his eyes looked sad, but there was a heat there too. He sighed so heavily that Dave practically felt it in his bones. “That’s not what I mean, Dave.” 

Once again, that confusion and attraction came rushing back. Dave felt a heat settle in his stomach. He licked his lips, worried at the answer he was about to get. “Uh, okay. So what do you mean?” 

Az closed his eyes again and whispered to himself, “I cannot believe I’m doing this.” He opened his eyes and looked right at Dave, letting out a breath. “I mean with you, Dave. I want to have sex with you.” 

Oh. 

So, he’d been right. 

Dave just stared, blinking rapidly. The touch from earlier, the sense of attraction, the desire he’d felt… it had not been imagined. It had been very real. This was thoroughly unexpected. Laboriously, he worked his mouth, hoping that something would come out - something intelligent and not ridiculous or inane. Lamely, all he managed was, “What?”

“Okay, look. I’m just going to go. I’m not all that tired yet, so I’ll just drive home and then in a few weeks when I’m back for my birthday, we can forget this conversation ever happened. Like ever!” Az started to push himself off the couch, shaking his head. 

Acting almost on instinct, because he had felt something. That moment earlier - an almost kiss - he’s been attracted too. Dave reached out and grabbed Az’s hand, yanking him down. Firmly, he said, “No! You don’t get to drop the fact you want to have sex with me and then just run away. You gotta give me a minute here, man.” 

“Fuck.” Az muttered softly and sat back down.

“Can I ask where this came from? Or for how long, or even why?” 

“I don’t know, but I’ve been thinking about it for a while, ever since we started hitting up the bars. Well, the whole being attracted to you thing is new, but the being attracted to guys… that’s been simmering for a while.” 

“Uh…wanna tell me more about that one, dude?”

“When I started volunteering and going to my support group, I’d hear stories and I made friends with some bisexual guys, and it… started to make sense. I don’t know if it’s just some kind of bi-curiosity or latent bisexuality or whatever… but I’ve felt it for a while. I just never really acted on it.”

“Fuck, dude…” 

“My therapist thinks it’s why I acted the way I did, back in high school. I hadn’t recognized it in myself yet, and I got hostile because of those underdeveloped feelings… at least that’s what she says.” 

“And why haven’t we ever talked about it?!”

“I wanted to - like all the time. But I got nervous and worried about how you’d react after what happened between us. And then… well, now things are… you know.” 

“No, I don’t know. What do you mean now things are? Now things are what?”

“Fuck, look I didn't mean for this to happen. But I’d see you hook up with guys, and at first I was all like, ‘yay Dave!’ And then I started feeling weird - like jealous. And, for the last little while, I’ve wanted to… sleep with you.” 

“Last little while… Wow. I… don’t know what to say, Az.” 

“Yeah, wow is right. I even came up with this lame idea that I was going to ask for it as a birthday gift. But today, while I was driving here, I realized I couldn’t do that. I realized that it might fuck us up as friends. And having our friendship back means so much to me.” 

Dave nodded, his mind still reeling from this. “It means the fucking world to me too, Az! But, is that why you’ve been weird all night?”

“I left the house tonight thinking I was going to tell you, but halfway here, I knew I couldn’t. But then I saw you and… fuck, dude. I’ve been like seconds away from spilling my guts all night.” 

“This is a lot to process. Shit, man…” 

“I’m sorry. Shit, Dave, I never wanted to make this awkward! Maybe, I should go?”

Dave sat back, suddenly realizing he still had a hand on Az’s arm, he didn't move it. “I don’t want you to. Please stay.” 

“Uh...okay.” 

“Have you talked to anyone else about this?” 

“Yeah, my therapist. They’ve been helping me figure things out.” 

“And what did they say?”

“That I should talk to you - although I don’t think they meant for me to just blurt out that I want us to fuck.” Az groaned and sank his face into his hands again. 

Dave leaned back against the couch, stretching his arm out along the cushions, drumming his fingers softly. He sighed softly and asked, “Why not another guy?”

“What do you mean?”

“We spend a lot of time in gay bars, why not just pick up some random guy?” 

Az stared at him, his eyes wide with a slight hint of terror. He shook his head, almost whimpering. “Please don’t make me say this, it’s so fucking embarrassing.” 

“Dude, you just admitted to wanting to have sex with me, I think if you can do that, you can tell me this.” 

Groaning, Az flopped back, trapping Dave’s hand against him and the couch - Dave instantly liked the warmth. “It’s because I’m really attracted to you, okay? And I thought… God, is this what being gay is like? Having these fucking conversations all the time?” 

“No.” Dave smiled and flexed his fingers against Az’s back, noticing how Az shifted to press himself even harder against Dave’s hand. “This is called being an adult and having an adult conversation. Now, just explain.” 

“Fine. Look, my first time with a girl was back in high school, it was with this Cheerio, who forgot my name the next day. I felt stupid and cheap. So, I decided that if I was going to have a second first time, with a guy, then I wanted it to be with someone I care about and who I wanted to be with. And _that_ does make me sound gay.” 

“No, it doesn’t. And, I’m… honored? Sorry, I’m not sure what to think.” Dave sat there, taking in his best friend, and trying to see him in a different light. Trying to see him as a potential lover. Trying to see Az through the attraction he’d been feeling all night.

There was no question that Az was attractive - he’d beefed up since high school. He was still heavyset but in a muscular way. His arms were thick. He was barrel-chested, which was something Dave did find incredibly attractive. He still had very short hair, that he kept buzzed with a severe line-up. And his beard was kept short and neat. He was the definition of a hot black bear and Dave would be lying if he said he wasn’t turned on. 

Dave stared at his lips, they were exceptionally kissable and he’d once fantasized over what it would be like to kiss them. But that had been back in high school - when Dave’s repressed sexuality every guy was someone he could fantasize over. Now, though, he was free to not only fantasize about guys but act on those fantasies too. The question was, could he act on them with Az…

* * *

_“Okay, wait!_

_“Kurt! Stop interrupting! You’re fucking up the narrative flow here…”_

_“What narrative flow - this isn’t a novel! I need to know something.”_

_“Fine. What?”_

_“You want me to believe that he spills his guts - tells you he’s attracted to you and has been working through figuring out his sexuality. And in like three minutes, you realize you’re also attracted to him? Things don't work that way, Dave.”_

_“No, they don’t. But it wasn’t the first time I’ve thought about it, okay?”_

_“Really?”_

_“Really. I think as much as he was starting to feel something for me, I was starting to feel something for him. As I said, when we hung out, it felt more like a date. We cooked together, we even cuddled, and we literally spent ALL our time together…”_

_“That doesn’t mean you instantly fall for a guy.”_

_“Maybe in our case it does, Kurt. Now, if you’ll let me finish the story, maybe you’ll find out exactly how we ended up together!”_

_“Okay, okay… no more interruptions!”_

_“Thank you. Now, we were sitting there, and…”_

* * *

The warmth from Az’s back was seeping up his arm in a really exciting way. He really liked the weight of Az’s body pressed against him. As he let himself imagine what it would be like to have that whole body on top of him, he felt a pang of desire to peel away his barriers. 

But, this was Az and they had a history. 

“Look, Az. I don’t know…we just got back to being best friends again, and I don’t want you to end up getting freaked out and taking off and never talking to me again. Cause five years ago, you would’ve drawn and quartered me if…” 

“Dave! I pretty much just admitted that I’m bisexual, so obviously I’m not that guy anymore! I’m legitimately attracted to you. Like, I want to be with you. Fuck, man, I barely have any straight friends… your friend Mark called me an unofficial gay the other day. I think about you a lot. And I want to know if what I’m feeling is… you know, real. If it’s just me wanting to get my rocks off, or something else.”

Dave sighed as he chewed his bottom lip. There was a part of him that wanted to say no - he knew how badly this could go. It could backfire terribly and cost them both an amazing friendship. But at the same time, the warmth of Az’s body was definitely turning him on and he… he wanted it. He swallowed and shifted a little closer. “And if you get freaked out?” 

Az looked surprised that Dave was not only still touching him, but was moving closer. Shyly, he almost whispered, “Then, I’ll ask us to stop. But I won’t just leave or say anything that would hurt you. Look, all I’m imagining is getting naked and fooling around. I mean, maybe you’ll blow me and if I don’t totally wuss out, I’ll blow you. I guess it just… well the idea just means a lot to me.” 

Dave slowly searched Az’s face, looking for any insincerity, but all he saw was attraction and honesty. “Uh-huh…” He slowly started to move his fingers in circles against Az’s back and leaned forward a little.

In the quiet of the apartment, you could practically hear the thumping of both their hearts. “Wait… Dave? Are you…” 

Dave sat for a second, he knew he’d already made up his mind. Taking a breath, he slowly ran his other hand along Az’s leg, stopping to massage a very muscular thigh. He wanted to say something meaningful since this was Az’s first time with a guy, but he had no clue what to say. So, he growled, “I’m gonna rock your world, Adams.”

The look on Az’s face was priceless, he just sat there staring at Dave - clearly trying to process what Dave meant. And then understanding dawned. “Oh! Oh shit! You… you mean?”

“You gonna keep asking half questions here, or you gonna make a move?” 

At Dave’s permission, Az’s face suddenly changed, the worry and anxiety seemed to fall away, and there was this glint of confidence and arousal in his eyes. Nodding, Az shifted to face Dave, bringing their chests closer together. Dave could almost see the wheels turning - clearly, Az was trying to figure out what to do. 

The heat coming off of Az was intense - but in a really nice way. And Dave was probably radiating the same amount of heat. It felt so strange to be doing this, but he shifted again so their bodies were practically pressed together. 

Az reached out and rested his hand on the small of Dave’s back. “Is this okay?” Az’s voice was shaking and lacked his normal bravado. 

Dave was enjoying the weight of Az’s hand on the small of his back. Its warmth seeped through his thin tank top. Acting purely on instinct, he leaned in and nuzzled Az’s neck, “It’s perfect, Az.” 

As his lips brushed against soft skin, he heard the larger man’s breath catch in his throat. And when he let his tongue trace a circle into his neck, Az’s whole body shuddered, vibrating with arousal.

Az’s other hand cradled the back of Dave’s neck, earning him a small growl. It seemed that Dave’s arousal had kicked into high gear - his entire body wanted to go further, faster, and harder, but he knew Az needed to take the lead here, so he just pressed his lips to Az’s neck again. 

“I… uh… I didn’t think you nuzzling my neck could do that to me.” 

“Do what?” Dave muttered, face still pressed into Az. He really liked this - it felt warm and surprisingly comforting. Az scent surrounded him - he smelled pleasantly like sweat and Old Spice deodorant, and underneath that, the last vestiges of whatever cheap body wash he’d used that morning. Now that he’d given himself permission to enjoy this, Dave found himself falling headfirst into his arousal.

And he could feel his cock hardening. Apparently, his body was one hundred percent on board with this. 

Az gave another shudder as Dave ran his tongue across his neck again. “Fuck, Dave! I didn’t think it could make me quite so hard.” He moaned and gripped Dave a little tighter. 

Humming a soft laugh, Dave let his fingers explore the front of Az’s shorts. He could tell right away that Az wasn’t wearing any underwear. And when his hand brushed against the long thick hardness of Az’s cock, he practically whimpered. “Fuck, you’re big.” 

Az’s hand shifted away from the small of his back to rest on Dave’s thigh - fingers probing and searching as he gently massaged the thick muscles. “I, uh, I’m not sure how I’m supposed to respond to that.” 

“I wasn’t complaining Az, I like it.” 

“Oh, okay.” Az’s fingers finally found Dave’s cock, brushing it softly through the worn fabric of Dave’s shorts. Dave's entire body shook together and he moaned loudly into Az’s skin, which made Az close his hand over Dave’s dick, giving it a very experimental stroke. 

Dave nearly lost it, his mind went blank and he thrust his hips slightly, pushing his dick into Az’s palm. 

“Oh, fuck, Dave! That felt awesome.” Az moaned. He seemed to take a small breath, before whispering, “Can I… uh…” but trailed off into silence again. 

Dave was struggling to think - this was very overwhelming. Ten minutes ago, he was just hanging out with his best friend, and now that best friend’s hand was on his dick. 

Keeping his face nestled into the crook of Az’s neck, he slowly started to stroke that big cock. Moaning at Az’s obvious enjoyment, he whispered, “Just ask Az, it’s kinda how things work - we gotta tell each other what we like and don’t like.” 

“I… I know how sex works, dickhead. Oh fuck, that feels good. It’s just weird asking you this… but, can I kiss you?” 

“Mmhmm..” Dave moved, briefly regretting the loss of Az’s neck, but figured there were even better things to come. He reached up and turned Az’s head slowly so their mouths were inches from each other. Az’s breath was hot against his face. He smiled and whispered, “Kissing is probably my biggest turn on, so yes, please.” 

Az pulled his hand away from Dave’s cock, wrapping his arm around Dave again. This time he shifted so their chests were pressed together - the pounding of their hearts echoing each other. 

Moving his hand away from Az’s crotch, Dave shifted so he was also holding Az - leaving his hands resting gently on Az’s waist. They stared at each other for a second, Az trembling slightly perhaps from nerves, perhaps from arousal. 

When Az wet his lips again, Dave nearly attacked that mouth, but he held back. He needed Az to take the reins. And he needed to be sure this was what Az wanted. He pulled his head back ever so slightly. “Are you sure about this, Az? You can call it off right now and we’ll just...”

“Just shut up,” Az mumbled as he pressed his lips to Dave’s. 

The sensation of being kissed by Az was unlike any other that Dave had experienced. Az seemed to push his entire being into the kiss - almost like it was some kind of contact sport. His lips were rougher than Dave’s, probably from the amount of time he worried them with his teeth, but they glided over Dave’s with an ease that was almost practiced. 

The soft scrape of Az’s short beard against his thicker one was electrifying, he shuddered at the contact and the way his whole body strummed with the sensation. Holy shit, he thought as Az deepened the kiss, this motherfucker can kiss!

Az tightened his embrace, pulling Dave tightly against him, and completely enveloping Dave in his scent. Dave’s entire brain went haywire. Every nerve fiber felt like it was aflame and his hips began humping the air. Fuck, what was happening - he was insanely turned on just from a kiss! But fuck, kissing Az was better than any other kiss he’d ever had. He groaned as he felt the soft nudging of Az’s tongue. With a whimper, he eagerly opened his lips. 

When Az’s tongue slid across his own, Dave let out an utterly pitiful noise - it was this perverted combination of a pathetic whimper and a very aroused moan. But, fuck, that tongue was hot and wet as it pushed its way into Dave’s mouth. 

Dave had been kissed by dozens of guys, but none of them felt like this. This was intense, passionate, and had the potential to become totally unhinged. And he wanted it - it wanted all of the intensity that was building behind this kiss. Az continued to lean into Dave, pressing their chests together. And although Dave could feel the soft worn material of Az’s shirt against the parts of his chest that were exposed from the low cut of his tank top, it didn’t feel good enough. It wasn’t enough contact - Dave wanted - needed - more! 

He broke the kiss and pulled back, panting slightly. His eyes were dark with need and want. 

Az looked mildly confused. He was also breathing heavily, lips wet and swollen. “Dave, did I do something wrong?” 

Dave just yanked his tank top off and threw it across the room, then he pointed at Az’s shirt, “Off.” 

“Oh!” Az scrambled to pull off his shirt, a goofy grin on his face as he threw the shirt across the room where it landed on Dave’s TV. Dave smiled at the incredible sight in front of him. So much skin, all for him. 

Az had always been a large guy - bordering on obese throughout their teenage years, which Dave knew was why Az had developed a rather hostile attitude towards anyone who teased him. But his body had grown into adulthood - and he was hot. His chest was almost totally bare, just a small smattering of dark curls between his strong pecs, which stood out prominently with muscle and the slightest hint of flab. His skin, a rich chocolate color, looked smooth and almost begged to be touched. His nipples contrasted with his skin - they were almost black and very suckable. And although his large stomach hung slightly, it obviously was strong and firm. His shoulders were broad. And then were those fucking gorgeous arms. 

He was the absolute definition of a bull. And Dave wanted to touch and taste every inch of him. 

For years, anytime they’d been shirtless together, they’d teased or joked around with borderline hurtful names like, ‘lardo’ or ‘fatass’ or ‘tubby’, but his brain overrode all those inclinations. His brain had clearly caught up to his sizable erection and there was no coming back from this. This wasn’t Az, his loveable goofy friend anymore, this was someone he was going to have sex with. Someone whose body he could explore in ways that he’d only fantasized about once upon a time. 

He felt weak in the knees as a surge of absolute want rocketed through him. It took every ounce of willpower he had not to throw Az down and run his tongue across every inch of that body. 

Az was staring at him, his chest, like it was a fancy nine-course dinner he couldn’t believe he was getting the chance to eat. “Touch me, Az.” 

Tentatively, Az traced his fingers across Dave’s chest. Combing through his chest hair and feeling the weight of his muscles. Dave groaned at the sensation. He smiled at the way Az seemed unable to stop touching. 

Dave leaned forward and ran a hand down Az’s chest, stopping to give one nipple a gentle flick. Az let out a small grunt, his eyes falling shut. That was good - that was a very good reaction.

“Fuck, Az. You’re hot.” 

“I… I am?” He opened his eyes and met Dave’s, a look of surprised pride on his face. “I mean, I’ve been told that before. But, like, I’m gay hot?”

Dave couldn’t help his small snort of laughter as he shook his head. “And, what exactly is ‘gay hot’?” 

“Like, you know, hot enough for gay guys to have sex with?”

“Az, there’s no spectrum here. It’s not like I had to take a test when I came out to decide if I was hot enough to be gay - I mean, I’d pass, obviously. But you’re just as hot! And you’re really fucking hot to me.” 

“G-good, cause, fuck Dave, you’re so hot!” 

“Excellent, we’ve determined we’re both hot, now get your black ass over here and show me what else those lips can do.” 

Smiling, Az started to shift onto his knees and then stopped, an odd look on his face. “Not here.” He stood up and held his hand out. “Come on. The last time I had a first time, it was on a shitty loveseat and it was awful. I get to do it in bed this time.” 

He heaved Dave off the couch and pulled him into a kiss. Dave locked his arms around Az’s waist and started walking them towards the bed without breaking the kiss. His tongue exploring Az’s mouth the entire time, he was very much enjoying the sounds coming out of the bigger guy - they were very arousing.

When the back of Az’s knees knocked against the bed, he nearly fell backward, but Dave kept a firm grip on him, holding him upright. “These come off.” Dave grabbed the waistband of Az’s shorts and pushed the mesh fabric off. Then, he followed suit by kicking his own shorts off. 

The moment their shorts were off, Dave reached out and gripped Az’s cock - it was huge, hard, and extremely hot in his hand. “Fuck, Az. You’re fucking big!” He stared at Az’s uncut cock, admiringly. It looked like it was eight, maybe even nine inches, and thick as a beer can. 

“You know what they say about black guys. And I can say that, cause I’m black.” Az leaned forward, his lips grazing Dave’s neck, as his hand started to reach for Dave’s cock. But he hesitated, pulling back and looking slightly nervous. 

“You can touch me, Az. I’d rather like you to touch me all over.” 

Az simply breathed out and let his hands explore Dave’s body. He seemed unable to settle on anyone spot - stroking Dave’s arms, running his palms over Dave’s stomach and chest, cupping his ass, touching his thighs, letting his fingers dance over Dave’s neck, and then gripping Dave’s cock. 

“God, Dave. You’re thick!”

“Yeah?” Dave’s voice shook. It felt strange to have Az touch him like this, but in a way, he welcomed it wholeheartedly. “Just a big old thick boy.” 

“I’ve been fantasizing about this for a really long time.” 

With a soft moan, Dave let his head fall back, exposing his neck for Az to kiss and lick along. He groaned in appreciation as Az started to kiss down onto his chest, mouth moving slowly along his collar bone - sucking and kissing. One hand was slowly pushing through Dave’s chest hair, gently massaging the left pecs, while the other slowly stroked Dave’s cock. 

He pulled Az closer to him, cupping that big ass as Az’s mouth settled over his nipples - licking, sucking, and biting gently. Shit, how the fuck was it possible for Az to know every one of his turn-ons. He moaned and thrust his hips, fucking himself into Az’s hand. 

“Oh fuck, Dave!” Az started to rut himself into Dave’s hand, his hips moving at a frenzied pace. 

“Kiss me!” Dave grunted. 

Moving faster than Dave thought possible, Az was pressing their lips together, tongue probing and exploring Dave’s mouth, making him practically come right on the spot. It was overwhelming to make out with a completely naked Azimio in his arms. 

Dave broke the kiss and smiled, “This is intense!” 

“Yeah. Fuck, I feel like I can’t get enough.” Az’s skin was darker than normal, clearly flushed. He grinned at Dave before moving back to kissing and nuzzling Dave’s nack, but this time Dave stopped him and slowly got down on his knees. “D-Dave?” The quiver of excitement in Az’s voice actually made Dave’s dick get harder. Fuck, he was going to enjoy this. 

“Just relax, okay? And enjoy it.” Dave gripped the base of Az’s cock, pushing back the foreskin slightly. He did love an uncut cock. Then he wrapped his mouth around the sensitive pink head and moaned as his mouth was flooded with a deep salty and musky taste. The sound that erupted out of Az was loud and hot in the quiet of the apartment. 

“Oh! Oh! FUCK!” 

Dave just hummed in response. He gave a few experimental licks, each one earning him a loud exclamation from Az, whose body was shaking so much it felt like he was about to come apart at the seams. Slowly, as he took more and more of Az’s cock into his mouth, he started to add suction. He groaned at the intense burn as his mouth was stretched wide around the massive girth. 

His eyes were watering as he managed to fit all of it into his mouth. He moaned thankfully as Az’s hands settled onto his head, resting there reassuringly. Alternating between applying as much suction as possible and running his tongue around the head and underside, Dave started to develop a steady rhythm. 

“Jesus. Fuck. Dave… fuck!” Az’s hands tightened on his head and he started to take control of Dave’s movements, guiding him and pushing him to take as much as he could. He started to fondle Az’s balls, making the guy cry out again. And Dave moaned and fell into that weird headspace he always got into when giving a blow job - it was like this fog of lust fell over him. He loved the burn from Az’s girth, the intense musk that overwhelmed his senses, and the commanding way those hands held his head. 

Then, suddenly, he was behind hauled back up onto his feet and into a crushing and intense kiss. As the fog from the blow job slowly dissipated, he could hear Az mumbling something into his mouth. 

He pulled back, “What, Az?”

“I want… I want to..” The guy was rambling, his eyes were clouded and he had little droplets of drool hanging from his bottom lip. He looked completely blissed out. 

“Tell me what you want. Just take a breath and tell me.” 

“I want to try. Giving you head. Please?” 

Dave grinned and nodded. “Yeah? Come on, lie down.” He climbed on the bed, motioning for his friend to follow. As Az stretched out next to him, pressing their bodies together, he could feel how badly Az was shaking. “Are you okay, Az?” 

“Yeah. I am. Just a little overwhelmed. I didn’t think this would ever happen, but I feel amazing. _You_ feel amazing” 

“Do you want to take a breather?”

Az propped himself up on one elbow and stared down at Dave, running a hand across Dave’s body. He shook his head and moved to kneel at Dave’s crotch. “No, this is what I want. I’m sorry if I’m not very good - I’ve never done this before.” 

“Just relax. And avoid anything with teeth, okay?” 

“No teeth. Got it!” Az nodded and bent over. He sat there, staring at Dave’s hard cock for a moment, then he gripped it and ran his tongue slowly over the head. Dave moaned and let his head fall back as his hips gave a small thrust. He put his hand on the back of Az’s neck, massaging the muscles reassuringly. 

Encouraged by Dave’s response, Az sucked the head into his mouth. Dave shuddered and let out a whimper. “Fuck, Az!” 

Further emboldened, Az sucked even more into his mouth. He paused for a moment, and then swallowed the rest - Dave nearly screamed at the sensation of his cock suddenly being engulfed by the crazy wet heat of Az’s mouth. 

Az stilled, letting himself get used to the sensation of having Dave’s cock in his mouth. Then he slowly started to suck while moving his head up and down. Dave moaned and opened his eyes to watch his friend suck his cock.

It was a rather mesmerizing sight. 

Az’s forehead was damp with sweat and he had a look of complete concentration on his face as if this was the single most important thing he’d ever do. And he looked crazy hot while doing it. His mouth bulged and Dave noticed that he was stroking himself - clearly very turned on. 

From the intense and almost frantic way he was giving Dave had, it was damn obvious just how into this Az was. With every dip of his head, he moaned at the stretch of his lips around Dave. His hand, pumping his cock at a frenzied pace. 

Dave spread his legs, hoping Az might get the hint and play with his ass a little - he didn’t want to push the guy, but wasn’t above some wishful thinking. He groaned as he felt Az shift down to suck at his balls - he _might_ try and encourage him to explore a little further south. 

Dave pulled at Az’s thigh, making him pivot enough so Dave could stroke that very large, thick cock. Az moaned, sending vibrations careening through Dave’s body. 

“Fuck, Az, that feels so good!” 

Az just grunted and moved back to sucking Dave’s cock. Shit, from the moment this started, Az had been driving at a hundred miles an hour - Dave couldn’t think of another guy who’d ever been this into having sex with him. 

Closing his eyes, he settled into enjoying one hell of a blow job - it might be sloppy and inexperienced, but it was fucking hot! “Fuck,” he moaned. He’d be more than happy to cum just like this. 

And, just as he had that thought, the wonderful heat around his cock was disappeared. Az pulled off his dick with a very audible pop. Dave opened his eyes to see Az sitting back on his knees, staring at him. His lips were swollen and he was sweating heavily - but he looked so eager for more. 

“Az?”

In all their years as friends, Dave had never heard him sound like he did at that moment. His voice was husky and drawn out in a quiet whisper, “I want…” He trailed off, looking suddenly quite unsure. Shit, was he about to freak out? Had they gone too far? Dave pushed himself to sit up and took one of Az’s hands. 

“Talk to me, what’s up? If this is too much, say so.” 

He shook his head, “No! No, it’s not that, I’m loving all of this! It’s just that, um, I, uh… shit, Dave, I think I want you to fuck me.” 

Dave did not think it was possible to choke on air, and yet that was exactly what he did. He literally choked on the air in his lungs. “W-what?!” 

Az just nodded as he slowly stroked Dave’s cock. “I… uh, I want to try it.” 

Blinking rapidly, Dave quickly knelt on the bed, facing Az. This was turning out to be a very strange evening. Somehow, his best friend - who he’d thought was very straight - was asking to get fucked. Forget about Az being overwhelmed, Dave was practically losing his mind. 

“Az? What? I thought you just wanted to just get a blow job, and give one - which you were doing a fantastic job of by the way.” 

“Yeah? That’s kinda hot. I really liked giving you a blow job. And I know. I know what I said and I know what I wanted, but now I… I think I want to try getting fucked. If it hurts too much or something, we can go back to what we were doing, but I want to try.” 

Dumbly, Dave just nodded. “Yeah, yeah we can… uh, have you ever played with your ass before?” 

Az’s eyes widened comically. But he nodded. “Yeah, shit. I do it in the shower sometimes. I uh, did it before I came over. I… ugh! This is so embarrassing, but I’ve been doing it for a while. Shit, Dave, this has been on my mind a lot, okay?” 

Again, Dave just sat there and stared at his friend. This was a whole hell of a lot to take in, but if Az wanted to try some butt play, then they were going to do some butt play. He pointed at the bed. “Lie down, on your stomach with your ass in the air.” 

“Uh? Okay. Why?” 

“Cause, I’m gonna eat your ass before I fuck you.” 

“Yeah!” Az moved at the speed of light - he was lying on his stomach before Dave even finished speaking. Laughing, Dave grabbed a condom and the lube from his bedside table and knelt behind Az. He spread Az’s butt so he could see that hole - brown and puckered. 

He could not believe he was about to do this. He also couldn't believe just how fucking hard he was. Smiling, he licked his lips and dove in. 

Az’s scent was overwhelming - it was literally everywhere! He moaned as he inhaled deeply, letting the smell envelop him. As he buried his nose deeply into Az’s ass - rubbing his beard against the soft smooth skin - Az cried out into the pillow. That sound just served to embolden Dave even more. Grunting his arousal, he gave a swipe of his tongue along Az’s hole, putting as much pressure as he dared against the soft ring of muscle and skin. 

Az screamed into the pillow. 

Chuckling, Dave literally attacked that ass with his mouth and tongue. He worked his tongue against Az’s ass like it was the most sublime meal he’d ever had. And with every swipe, thrust, and wag, Az just continued losing his mind. He was thrashing his head from side to side, screaming and crying out. 

Blindly, Dave grabbed the lube and popped it open, coating his fingers with the cool slick liquid - not stopping the meal he was making of Az’s ass even for a second. When his hand was fully coated, he pulled back and pressed a slick finger to Az’s ass. 

“Tell me if this is okay.” 

Az just nodded and pressed his ass against Dave’s finger. Man, the guy was eager! 

Dave pushed his thick digit into Az. The resulting wail was barely muffled by the pillow. After a moment of stillness, Az actually started to rock his hips, pulling in more and more of Dave’s finger. 

“Shit, dude, how horny are you!?”

“Very! Fuck, don’t stop!” 

Keeping up a constant thrust with his finger, Dave continued tonguing Az’s ass - working it wildly and getting that muscle to loosen up. After a few minutes, Dave pressed in a second finger, Az threw his head back with a loud cry. 

Fuck, Az was living for this. He seemed completely lost in the moment, wrapped up in the sensations of being fingered and eaten out for the first time. He was humping the air madly and his dick was leaking like it was a fucking waterfall. The heat inside Az’s ass was so intense that Dave’s fingers almost felt like they were on fire. And as he moved his fingers - scissoring them - Dave was certain that he’d never forget what Az sounded like. 

He had crossed his arms in front of him, bracing his forehead on them while letting out a litany of curses and cries. “Dave! Dave! DAVE! Fuck… oh god! Oh my god!” 

Fuck, the way Az was responding to him made Dave’s dick literally ache. But before fucking happened, Az needed to be fully prepped. He added a third finger. And as all three fingers slid inside, Az’s whole body just spasmed. “Dave! Please! Fuck me!”

Those four words went straight to Dave’s head and he actually felt woozy for a moment. He’d heard similar things come from many different guys, but never - not in a hundred million years - did he ever expect his best friend to be saying them. And right now, nothing could be hotter. Nothing would _ever_ be hotter 

He nodded and, after giving Az’s ass a few more solid thrusts with his fingers, he pulled his hand away, wiping it on the comforter. Then he grabbed a condom and quickly got himself ready. 

He poured more lube onto Az’s ass and shifted so his cock was lined up against that now slick hole. “I’ll go slow, okay? You tell me if it hurts or anything.”

“Yeah! Yeah - just do it, man. Please!” 

Taking a breath, Dave pushed the head of his cock into Az’s ass. He heard a sharp intake of breath at the penetration and stilled, giving Az a chance to adjust. When he felt Az press back against him, he knew it was go time. “Dave! Fuck! Do it!” 

Grunting, he started to move again, amazed at the way Az was just opening up for him. Gripping those thick hips, he took a breath and pushed himself entirely into Az’s ass. When he bottomed out, Az let out this loud cry, beating his hands against the mattress. “Oh, motherfucker!” 

He stopped moving entirely. “Az!”

“Don’t stop! Don’t you fucking stop! Oh god, it burns! Fuck! I want it!” 

Dave stayed completely still, he needed to let Az adjust. He rubbed circles into Az’s hips, trying to reassure him that the pain would pass. He could feel Az pushing back, but that had to be involuntary - he knew how much it fucking hurts the first time. 

“Fucking. Move. Dave!” 

Oh! Dave was knocked out of his stupor and gave his hips a roll, thrusting into Az. That got him a very good reaction. Az tossed his head from side to side, moaning long and low. He was pushing his ass back - fucking himself on Dave’s dick. Slowly, they started to set an even and steady pace - Dave’s cock working in and out of Az’s ass, while Az responded by pushing back eagerly so that Dave’s dick almost never left Az’s ass. 

And with every thrust, Az let out this hailstorm of noises. Everything from whimpers to cries to screams. 

As Dave was pumping steadily, he became aware that Az was mumbling something into the pillow. Pausing, he leaned forward, pressing his sweaty face into Az’s sweaty back. “What? Az, what?” 

Az twisted his head to look over his shoulder. Dave groaned at the heat and excitement in his eyes and he barely let Az say anything before kissing him. Az groaned and fucked himself a little harder on Dave. 

Finally, Dave pulled back so he could hear Az.

“I wanna ride you. Like in the movies I’ve watched.” 

Nodding, and reeling from the fact that Az watched gay porn, Dave pulled out and lay down, with his back braced against the headboard. “Okay, get on top of me.” 

Az straddled him, but suddenly looked completely lost. “What do I do?”

“Grab my dick and line it up with your ass, then kinda squat down on it.” 

“Oh, okay.” Closing his eyes, Az reached back and gripped Dave’s cock, giving it a firm stroke. Dave groaned and thrust up into Az’s hand. 

“Fuck, Az. Please…” 

Az looked panicked, “Did I do something wrong?” 

“No! But can we please get back to me fucking you, I was enjoying it and my dick is so hard it hurts.” 

Az just beamed - as though he hadn’t actually realized how much Dave was enjoying this until now. He nodded, shifted his weight, and started to ease back onto Dave’s cock. He moaned as Dave slid back inside. 

Dave suddenly really wished he’d insisted on this position from the start because watching Az’s face while his ass opened up and took Dave’s cock was incredible. He had this look of absolute concentration - eyes closed, mouth in a thin line - while he eased Dave’s cock into position. But when Dave pushed inside him, and he was again stretched out, his eyes snapped open and his head fell back with this look of complete amazement. 

“Oh god, Dave! I didn’t think it would feel this good!” His voice was shaking, but he sounded so happy. Like this was the most amazing thing that had ever happened. 

Dave grunted and bent his legs, giving himself some leverage to start thrusting upwards. He also pushed himself up on his elbows, so he was in this slightly uncomfortable V position. Az had arched his body and was rocking himself on Dave’s cock. He had his eyes closed and his head was thrown back. He was once again making a whole lot of really nice sounds. 

Craning his neck slightly, Dave was able to swipe his tongue across Az’s chest - he tasted like sweat and salt. Az moaned and looked down, eyes bright with tears. Dave just smiled at him before capturing a nipple in his mouth, sucking hard. 

“Motherfucker!” Az’s body shook, but he just increased his pace, his big heavy dick slapping against Dave’s stomach. The sight of that fucking monster bouncing was enough to make Dave want to cum right there. His ass actually twitched at the idea of getting fucked by that thing. 

Az was completely lost in a haze of sex, babbling incoherently about how fucking amazing this felt. His body was shiny with sweat, with his head lolling forward, eyes shut while sweat dripped from his forehead onto Dave’s chest. 

Keeping a tight grip on Az’s waist with one hand, Dave ran the other up Az’s chest, stopping to tease a nipple, before grabbing the guy’s chin and pulling his head down. 

“Wha?” 

“Kiss me, you idiot!” 

Groaning in response, Az pressed his lips to Dave and continued to fuck himself on Dave’s cock. His lips were salty and Dave could taste his own precum on Az’s tongue - something that again made his brain short circuit. 

As they kept up their steady rhythm, Dave was becoming increasingly aware of the orgasm that was rushing towards him. His balls were pulled tight against his body and he was starting to shake heavily. 

“Fuck! Az, I’m gonna come!” 

Az groaned and actually started going harder on Dave’s cock - the heat and pressure from his ass were so intense, plus just watching Az like this was unbelievably hot. He could feel the pressure building in his balls - he was right there. 

“Az! Shit!” 

“Yeah! Come on, Dave!” 

Dave surged upwards, slamming their mouths together as his dick spasmed and his orgasm washed over him. His world greyed out for a moment and he felt Az kissing him so hard that it felt like his mouth would be covered in bruises. Dave screamed into Az’s mouth as he rode out the intensity of his orgasm. “Fuck. Fuck. Fuck.”

He flopped back, limbs loose like jelly and his brain fuzzy with aftershocks. He was panting heavily, and there was a huge sated smile on his face. He felt a soft hand stroking his cheek, and he slowly opened his eyes to see Az staring down at him in shock. “That was amazing, Az.” 

The bigger guy just blinked at him, with Dave’s cock still buried inside of him. His mouth kept opening and closing in shock. 

“You okay, dude?” Dave breathed out.

“You came like that because of me?”

“Sure as fuck did!” Dave smiled as he stroked a hand down Az’s chest, coming to rest on his still very hard and full cock. “How are you doing?” His voice took on a sultry, seductive tone. 

Az reached behind him and Dave felt his quickly diminishing cock slip out of Az’s ass. Both grunted, but Az looked mildly disappointed at the loss. “My ass feels awesome, but I’m so fucking horny.” He pumped his hips to emphasize his point.

Licking his lips, Dave stared at the sizable dick in his hand. He could just give Az a blow job and then they’d fall asleep - or talk about what just happened - but he didn’t want that. There was a very good chance that after tonight, Az would never want to bring this up again or want a repeat performance, so maybe - just for tonight - they should live out the full gay experience. 

And if he was being honest, he wanted more than to give a blow job. He looked back at Az, a wave of horniness and want washing over him. “Wanna fuck me?” His voice was low and dark, filled with desire and need. 

“What?” Az looked startled. “Dave, you sure?”

“Very. But you’re gonna have to prep me.” 

Az nodded and slipped off of Dave, stretching out next to him. “I… I can’t believe this is happening!”

Dave laughed as he tied off his condom and tossed it on the floor, “I just came in your ass and you’re still on page one?” 

“Fuck off! Now roll over.” 

In the catalog of things that had happened over the course of the evening, Dave was pretty sure the feeling of Azimio starting to eat his ass would probably take the top spot, well at least until he got fucked anyway. It was pretty obvious from the hesitant and cautious way Az slowly swiped his tongue across Dave’s ass that he was utterly unsure of what to do. But when Dave moaned and pushed his ass back against Az’s face, that gave him all the confidence he clearly needed to let loose. Because all of a sudden, Dave’s ass was being devoured. 

When he felt Az’s tongue start to thrust into him, Dave gripped the pillows and let out a loud cry. “FUCK! Az, Jesus!” 

All he got in response were two hands heaving his ass a little higher, giving Az easier access. As he felt that beard scratching and rubbing against the sensitive skin of his ass, he became increasingly overwhelmed, but in a way that felt like having found something he didn’t know he had lost. Tongue, teeth, lips - all of it was being used to open Dave up. And he was losing his mind at the sensation. 

He heard the click of the bottle of lube and then a slick finger was pressing against his entrance. “You okay, Dave?” 

Despite having come minutes earlier, he felt like he was going to explode from need. His brain was barely functioning, but he was pretty sure he nodded into the pillow, “Yes! Please, Az! I want it.” 

“Here we go!” Az whispered as he pushed a finger into Dave, and Dave’s world suddenly shuddered around him. 

With Dave moaning and nearly begging for more, Az made quick work of his ass. It was obvious he’d been taking note of what Dave did to get him ready - one finger, then two, then three, all in constant motion to open Dave’s ass as much as possible. 

When he couldn’t take anymore and it felt like he was going to implode, Dave arched his back and looked over his shoulder at Az. He was breathless and quite unsure of what he was saying. “Az, I… I think we gotta move onto the main event here, buddy!” 

“Oh, yeah.” Az shifted to kneel on the bed. “Should I… how… what would work…” 

“Lie down. I’ll ride you. It’ll be easiest.” Dave pushed himself up and motioned for Az to lie down. Then he rolled a condom over Az’s cock - if this was going to become a regular thing, they’d need to pick up some Magnum sized condoms. Then he coated his ass in more lube before straddling Az. 

Carefully positioning himself over Az’s cock, he took a breath and started to lean back, but was stopped by Az’ grip on his waist. 

“Wait!” 

Dave looked down. Az was staring at him, a huge smile on his face. “What?” 

“I just wanna say, thank you. This is so amazing.” 

“You talk too much during sex, now hush up! You’re huge and I need to concentrate.” Dave smiled back and then leaned back so the head of Az’s cock pushed at his hole. He closed his eyes and bore down on it - letting himself sink down and open up to Az. 

When Az’s cock pushed even slightly into him, Dave gasped loudly, “Oh god!” The head went in easily, but then his ass felt like it was being stretched by a fucking SUV. The burn was insane - it felt like his entire body was on fire. He paused, biting his lip hard, while his legs trembled. 

“Shit, Dave. Are you okay? Fuck, you’re tight!” 

“Mmhmm!” Dave took a deep breath and sank down even further, taking it inch by inch. He was absolutely sure that he’d never taken anything like this before. And he’d be absolutely lying if he said he didn’t love it. With one last deep breath, he took the rest of it. 

“Oh! Fuck! Az!” He screamed. It felt like every molecule in his body was being penetrated by Az’s cock. 

Az grabbed his hand and it tightly, keeping him locked in place. “It’s okay, Dave. Fuck, you’re so hot!” 

Grunting, with his eyes, screwed shut, Dave slammed his fist against Az’s chest. “Fuck!”

“It’s okay! Dave, you’re okay, dude!” Az stroked his cheek and leaned up to kiss him. 

They stayed like that for a minute, while Dave’s ass slowly got used to the girth of Az’s cock. He’d never felt this full or this good before. He had no idea if it was the size of the cock or because this was Az, but he couldn’t think of another guy he’d felt this good with.

Slowly, he started to rock back and forth, fucking himself on Az’s cock, moaning loudly. He realized that Az was just lying there, but Dave wasn’t about to let him be a lazy top. “Dude!” He ground out, with a jab to the chest, “Bend your legs like I did, and thrust up when I start to pull off, okay?” 

Nodding enthusiastically, Az did as instructed and started to fuck himself into Dave’s ass. Oh Jesus! It felt even more intense this way - that dick was unrelenting. He couldn’t get away from it - it just kept pushing into him. Every time he sank down, his ass screamed in ecstasy, and when he pulled away, Az pounded back up into him. 

He knew he was crying - his face felt wet. But he wasn’t stopping - nothing was going to stop him from giving this to Az. 

Az’s hands were hot and heavy, one hand held a butt cheek in a vice grip and the other was holding onto Dave’s hand. He was making this low keening noise while he fucked himself into Dave. His face was covered in sweat, but he hadn’t yet broken eye contact. It felt like they were staring into each other’s souls. 

Dave was completely hard again, his dick slapping against Az’s stomach, and he wondered if he was going to come again. Then Az let go of his hand and started to stroke Dave’s cock. That was too much for Dave, his head fell back and he started to go even harder on Az’s cock. Whimpering, “Oh my fucking god!” 

“Fuck, Dave. I’m close!” 

He couldn’t talk. He couldn’t think. All he could do was feel. Feel the absolutely amazing stretch of that cock. Feel the way Az’s hand was moving effortlessly on his cock. Feel the utter enormity of this moment. This didn’t feel like two bros having sex - this felt different. 

He had no idea what was going to happen after, but right now he was going to ride this for all it was worth. 

“Az! Fuck me, man!” 

He gasped as Az started to thrust even harder into him - that cock slamming into his prostate, making him dizzy with each impact. He bit his lip to keep from screaming, but even so a loud wail erupted from him. And just when he didn’t think this could get any more intense, he started to come again. 

He screamed as he felt his cock jump as volley after volley of cum splattered over Az’s dark chest and face. 

“Oh! Fuck, Dave! How are you even tighter!?” 

“Az! Fuck me! Yes! Fuck me!” Dave didn’t care that he had come, he wanted that cock to utterly ruin him. He loved everything about this moment, about how this made him feel. He loved everything about this man. 

“Look at me! Please, Dave, look at me!” 

With a herculean effort, he moved his head to stare down at Az, whose sweaty face was covered in cum, but his eyes were bright and happy. He smiled up at Dave. “Fuck, Dave! I’m right there.” 

“Yes!” Dave’s voice barely sounded like him anymore. 

Az slammed into him again and again, rocking Dave’s body with each thrust, causing him to cry out. And as he slammed home one last time, Az’s eyes widened, his mouth dropped open and he shuddered all over. 

“Dave! Dave! Dave!” He panted Dave’s name like it was a mantra-like it was spiritually embedded into his soul. 

Dave literally felt the condom filling inside him - it was like Az had released a tidal wave of cum. And he watched as Az rode out his orgasm, a torrent of noise spilling out of him until he fell back against the bed - limbs askew and chest heaving. 

“Holy shit, dude.” Az’s eyes snapped open and he surged up, pulling Dave into a searing kiss, smearing cum across both their faces. 

“Holy shit is right,” Dave mumbled against Az’s lips. “That was incredible.” 

“You have no idea. Fuck, that was better than anything I ever expected or fantasized about. You have no fucking idea!”

“I have some idea - or at least my ass will tomorrow!” 

Az laughed, before pulling back and looking concerned. “Did I go too hard? Did I hurt you?”

“No, it was great. But I’m gonna get off now, okay? This is getting very uncomfortable.” Dave pulled off Az’s cock - there was a loud pop as he did - and he immediately missed how full he’d felt. He flopped to the side, stretching out, and watched as Az removed the condom, tying it, and dropping it off the side of the bed. They _needed_ to remember those condoms were down there. 

He ran a hand across Az’s cheek, gathering up some of the cum. He was about to lick it clean when Az grabbed his hand and brought it to his mouth - sucking the mess off. When he saw Dave’s surprised look, he shrugged. “What? I wanted to know what it tasted like.” 

“I… I don’t think I can even be surprised, not after what just happened.” 

“Uh, excuse you. Are you talking about the best sex of my life?” 

Dave sighed. He rested his hand on Az’s large stomach, drawing lazy circles - this felt so intimate. Even more so than what they’d just done. “Az, we gotta talk about this, man. Like, this was a lot.” 

Shifting onto his side, Az brought his hand to rest on Dave’s cheek, thumb wiping away the mess that still clung there. “Yeah, this was a whole lot more than just two bros trading blow-jobs.” He smiled and yawned widely. “But can we do it in the morning? Or, later this morning, I guess...” And, once again to Dave’s shock, he sucked cum off of his fingers. 

Dave frowned but sat up. “I’ll go switch the lights off in the living room.” He started to get out of bed but was pulled back down and straight into a messy kiss. 

“Hurry up, bro. I like cuddling after sex.” Az smirked and gave him a smack on the ass… 

* * *

_“Stop!”_

_“What!? And don’t yell at me like that!”_

_“Dave - first off, wow! I’m speechless after all that…”_

_“Really? Doesn’t seem like it, Kurt. Seems like you have a lot to say.”_

_“Screw you. But you’re telling me that you just had what sounded like the most intense and life-changing sexual experience of your life and you DIDN’T talk about it after! Like, come on! We might not know each other all that well, but even I know you wouldn’t do that!”_

_“Well, as I’ve said now many times now if you would let me finish!”_

_“So you did talk?”_

_“Of course we talked, Kurt! As you said, I just had the most intense sexual experience of my life, with my supposedly straight best friend, where I was feeling some rather big feelings. How could I not want to talk about that?”_

_“Alright then, carry on.”_

_“Why thank you, your majesty. Okay, so I had gotten up to turn the lights off and to give myself a chance to catch my breath…”_

* * *

As he switched off the kitchen light, Dave paused in the darkened doorway. He looked towards the bed-alcove where he could see that Az had pulled the huge comforter over himself and was lying on his back, arms crossed behind his head, and was staring up at the ceiling. 

Dave had no idea what to think. Or what to do! He was reeling from what had just happened. This didn't feel like a normal hook-up. And it certainly didn’t feel like some kind of bi-curious best friend exploring his sexuality for the first time. This felt different. It had felt different the entire time it was happening.

There had been something flowing between them the whole time. 

Dave needed to know whether they were still only best friends? Or if this had shifted into something. And if so, what was this going to do to them? Was Az going to leave in the morning and act like this was no big deal? Because, for Dave, it felt like a really big fucking deal.

Normally, he’d follow his gut. Over the years, it had kind of become a good barometer for him. He’d started listening to it more after the whole Blaine thing, and it had not led him wrong yet. So, he closed his eyes and tried to get a sense of what his gut was saying about this. 

He expected to feel all kinds of warnings, a real ‘Danger Will Robinson’ kind of situation, but there was nothing. Nothing except for happiness and excitement. For some reason, he felt totally at peace with everything, except for a vague sense of anxiety over what came next.

He wanted to believe that whatever came of this - whatever came next - would be exactly what was meant to be. But they needed to talk. Not in the morning. But now. 

He slid back into bed, pulling the blanket over him, and was immediately pulled into Az’s arms. Az pressed his face into Dave’s neck, before shifting to kiss Dave softly. He had never expected Az to be intimate and gentle in bed, but maybe it was just because of the situation - this being his first time with a guy and all. Or this was just who he was.

“Az?” 

“Yeah?” 

“I know you said you wanted to talk tomorrow, but I need… look... Can we talk a little now?” 

He felt Az nod against his skin. “Sure. Are you okay?”

“Yeah, it’s just that… Fuck, I don’t even know how to put this into words. I don’t know if it’s because it was you or what, but I feel really different from how I normally would after a hookup. It just felt like we weren’t just fucking…”

“I felt it too.” Az’s hand stroked the back of Dave’s head. 

“What?” Dave almost purred at the sensation of Az’s touch. What was going on!?

“Look, man, I kinda expected it just to be sex, okay? You know, sex can just be sex, but this wasn’t just sex. I felt something...” 

Dave shuddered with his next thought. He couldn’t help but worry over what the reaction would be if he vocalized it. Finally, throwing caution to the wind, he whispered. “The way I felt when you were inside me, Az, it felt so…right. I can’t even express it.” 

“It was the same when you were fucking me. It felt like you were meant to be there. Look, Dave...” Az trailed off as he tightened his arms around Dave. He was shaking. 

“What is it? Tell me, we need to keep talking if we’re going to figure this out.” 

“ _I’m_ still figuring shit out, Dave. Like, I just kinda accepted that I’m bicurious or bisexual…” 

“After tonight, I’d say you’re something.” 

“Don’t joke! You know I don’t do heartfelt shit very often, so lemme just talk. Look, I need to figure some stuff out on my own. But yeah, you and me, we also need to also figure shit out. And I want to. I want to keep talking to you. Keep working through my shit with you - hanging out with you, and maybe…” Az got suddenly quiet, his hand tracing circles into Dave’s side. 

Dave smiled in the dark, knowing what was going to come next, “Were you going to say, keep having sex with me?” 

A soft sigh in the dark answered him. Then, after a beat, “Yeah… I’d like that. If you’ll let me.” 

“Yeah, Az. I don’t know what this is - if we’re just gonna become friends with benefits or something more, but yeah I’d really like to do this again. I had a lot of fun and you know you’re my bro, man.” 

“Good. Cause I really like this.” Az yawned loudly. “And you’re mine, dude.”

Dave sighed softly, sleep starting to roll over him. “Okay, then we keep talking, but we can’t let the sex stuff get too complicated.” 

“Sex makes everything complicated, but there’s no way I’m gonna stop having sex with you - not after tonight! And hey, if I jump out of the bisexual closet and get you as a boyfriend, that’d be pretty dope!” 

Dave huffed a laugh. “Dope, huh? I almost expected you to say it’d be poggers.” 

“Fuck you, which I just did! And I’m not that lame.”

“Horndog. And look, let’s not get ahead of ourselves - let’s go slow before we start using words like 'boyfriend'. For now, you’re still my best friend, I just happen to let you rearrange my guts a bit.” He yawned again and smiled as Az rolled him over, shifting to hold him from behind. He smiled and nestled into Az’s body. He liked how the bigger guy sort of enveloped him. “How did I end up the little spoon here? You’re shorter than me!”

“Guy who bottoms last has to be the little spoon, it’s a rule.” 

“Dickhead.” 

“Numbnuts.” Az huffed a small laugh, then breathed, “Dave?”

“Yeah?” 

“Thank you for this. Thank you for tonight and thank you for being just fucking awesome.” 

“You’re welcome. Now, go to sleep, we’ll talk more when we wake up.” 

“Unless my mouth is too full, cause your dick might be in it…” 


	3. Bros in Love

**2023**

“And, that’s pretty much it. We woke up the next morning and had sex…” 

Kurt waved his hand emphatically in Dave’s face. “No! Stop, stop, stop! That is not it - Dave, you do not just magically wake up the next morning, having barely talked about what happened and poof, you’re boyfriends. He even said that he was still figuring stuff out! What happened next!”

Dave shrugged and took a drink of his coffee. “Well, we did the whole friends with benefits thing for a while. He said it was helping him work through stuff… and it was _a lot_ of fun. And then, about six months later, he showed up at my place and told me he didn’t want to do it anymore.” 

“Oh?” Kurt leaned forward, eager for more of the story.

“Yeah. He said, he didn’t want a bro he had sex with, he wanted a boyfriend that he had sex with. So, he asked me on a date. We went to this retro video game place and then watched a hockey game in a bar…”

“That sounds like the kind of date I’d hate.” 

“Yeah, but it was perfect for us. He also told me that he’d tried going out with a couple of other guys, but it felt like he was cheating on me. So, that was why he decided to just bite the bullet and ask me out. We moved in together six months after that. And five years later, here we are. We just bought a condo, adopted a cat, and, uh… I guess I’m thinking about proposing.” 

“Wow. Dave, just… wow!” 

“It’s weird, I know.” 

“I don’t think it’s weird. It sounds quite nice, actually. And, I’m supposing that if you’re still together and thinking about marriage, he came out?”

“Yeah. He came out as bisexual a year after we got together. Told my dad first though.” 

“How did everyone take it?”

“My dad was surprised, but he’s awesome, so it wasn't a big deal. Plus, he likes having Az as a son-in-law. Says it makes the family more interesting. Az’s mom took some time, but she’s cool with it and us now. Other members of his family were less… yeah, uh, we don’t talk to his aunt anymore. None of our friends were surprised - Mark said he’d placed bets on us ending up together. And no one bats an eye at his school, which is awesome.” 

“That’s great! Dave, I have to say, I… Actually, I really don’t know what to say. But you are happy, right?”

“Unbelievably so, Kurt. I know it’s strange that we ended up together, but we just work together. It’s like we’re bros, who just happen to be in love. You know, just a couple of idiots in love.” 

“Then I’m happy that you got your happy ending. Man-bun notwithstanding.” 

“God, you're as bad as Az. and I guess my happy ending isn't quite what we imagined that day back in the hospital, but it is a really good life.”

“Dreams change. You’re living the one you were meant to have.” 

Dave nodded and glanced at his phone, he needed to get back to work. “I hate to cut this short, but I have computer programs to build. Want to walk back to the hospital?” He smiled at Kurt’s nod. 

-/-

Ten minutes later, as they approached the large glass doors to the main hospital building, Dave had an idea - it was something Az would hate, but he’d go along with it because Dave asked. “Hey, Kurt?” 

Kurt paused, glancing at him with a raised eyebrow. “Yeah?”

“How would you feel about a double date, you and Blaine, me and Az? Catch up? You can see our awesomeness in person?” 

Kurt’s face fell slightly and he shook his head. “The idea is a lovely one, but it would be just a three-way date. Blaine and I are… Well, let’s just say I’m in Ohio mostly on my own.”

Dave took a small step back, surprised. “Kurt, I…”

“No, please don’t. It’s okay, it had to happen. We… we weren’t working.” Kurt glanced at the hospital and sighed. “But I am going to be in Ohio for a while, so maybe the three of us could hang out? A lot of the people I knew are gone and I’m a little tired of hanging out with just dad and Carole every night.” 

“Sure! You have my number, right?”

“I do. I can tell you my story, and maybe you can help your newly single friend find his own Az…”

“Oh, I’m pretty sure they broke the mold when they made mine.”

“I hope so, we don’t need more than the one! Okay, I’m gonna go check on dad. I’ll text you tonight?” 

“Sounds good.” He smiled as Kurt turned to go, but there was a niggling sensation at the back of his brain. A question left unasked. “Kurt?”

Turning back, Kurt cocked his head to the side. “Yes?”

“What does ‘mostly’ mean? You said you were in Ohio _mostly_ on your own.” 

“I think you’d need to have a second lunch for me to explain that. Talk to Az and then let’s set up a date and I’ll explain. Or maybe I won't tell you a thing unless you cut that thing off your head.” 

“Okay. And no, the man-bun stays.” Dave frowned, confused. And he hated being confused. The last time he’d been confused he ended up with an Az in his bed. 

“We'll see. Bye, Dave. I’ll text you later.” 

Dave watched as Kurt walked through the glass doors. He called out, “Bye Kurt”, which got a wave in response. He stood there a moment. And quite suddenly he longed for his person. He pulled out his phone and sent a quick text, _I miss you. Hope report cards are going well!_

Walking through the large glass doors, he knew this afternoon was now going to be a countdown until he could leave and go home. A countdown until he could be wrapped up in those warm arms again. 

He let himself into his office and dropped his Yeti on his desk. As he flopped down in his chair, his phone vibrated in his pocket - _I miss you! And they’re going AWESOME! Flying through them! Also, BUY EGGS!_

“Liar,” Dave muttered, knowing that Az was procrastinating. He sighed at the mention of food, realizing that he actually never ate his lunch. 

“Well, fuck!” 

* * *

Dave unlocked the condo door and stepped into the brightly lit hallway. He dropped his keys on the small table before carefully putting down the bag of groceries and his shoulder bag to pull off his boots. As he hung his jacket next to one with a small bi-flag patch sewn onto the lapel, he breathed in the warm scent of his home. It smelled deeply of coffee, with the slight undertone of garlic and ginger from last night’s dinner. He sighed as that familiar sensation of being in his home wrapped itself around him. Picking up the groceries, he became aware of the sound of music playing softly - it sounded like Megan the Stallion. 

“Ah, hard at work I bet!” He said quietly to the empty hallway. 

He carried the groceries into their neatly organized kitchen and dropped the bag on the counter. As he put a carton of eggs into the fridge, he saw a dirty coffee cup in the sink, next to a defrosting package of turkey bacon. Well, that would explain the urgent call for eggs - breakfast for dinner. 

He also noticed a large crumpled chip bag sticking out of the garbage can - so much for that diet, huh? 

Dropping his employee badge on the counter, he decided to follow the sound of the music to see exactly what Mr. Azimio Adams was up to. He felt himself starting to sway to the music, which had just switched to The Weeknd. He hummed along to one of his favorite songs. 

The living room, which seemed to glow in the late afternoon sun, was empty, except for a sleeping cat on the back of their large blue sofa. As he walked past, he scratched the cat’s head. “Hey Kawhi, having a good nap?” 

The cat opened one eye and glared at him. He just shrugged and continued through the living room, noticing _HIS_ completed London Bridge Lego set on the coffee table. A set that had been incomplete this morning… that _he_ was going to finish while Az watched his basketball game tonight. Someone had been productive. 

He also saw that their dining room table was a sea of papers, all organized into competing piles of different sizes. He wondered which of them were the incomplete report cards, probably the largest stack knowing how much attention Az always gave to this task. And his tendency towards avoiding actually writing report cards - hence the completed Lego set. And the novel he’d noticed sitting open on the couch.

He smiled with the knowledge that he might need to find some incentive to help get those cards done sooner rather than later. 

As he turned towards the bedroom, he unbuttoned his shirt, pulling it and the t-shirt underneath off and dropping them on the ground. The music was getting much louder. And, when he stepped into the doorway of the bedroom, he smiled at the sight of his boyfriend stretched out on their bed. Az was shirtless, but it was clear from the way his dark skin gleamed that he’d just gotten out of the shower. His eyes were closed and he looked completely relaxed - head lolling to one side. To most, it might look like he was asleep, but Dave could tell he was just listening to the music. 

Dave stood there for a minute, taking in the sight of this person who had, quite unexpectedly, captured his heart. Somehow, their friendship had laid the foundation for the best relationship either had ever experienced. From the moment Az had shown up at Dave’s apartment with a confession of wanting more than just sex, they’d been inseparable. And, as he’d told Kurt, he wouldn’t have it any other way. 

Az had aged well, his skin was still flawless, but you could see grey seeping onto his temples, which he kept at bay with hair dye. His large muscular body showed the signs of a man who enjoyed certain kinds of food a bit too much. But Dave didn’t mind - he loved all of it. He loved every inch and everything about Az. But that diet needed to be taken seriously. 

“So, this is what finishing all those report cards looks like, huh?” 

Az’s eyes opened and his bearded face broke out in a huge smile. “Dude! You’re home!” He threw open his arms and motioned for Dave to come to the bed. “And fuck off, I wrote half of them, but I was getting a headache so I decided to have a shower.” 

“And finished MY London Bridge, I saw.” Dave crawled onto the bed, nestling himself into Az’s arms and kissing him deeply. Az moaned into his mouth, his hand brushing Dave’s cheek softly. Pulling out of the kiss, Dave pressed their foreheads together. “Hi, gorgeous.” 

“Hey yourself, sexy. Mmmm… a shirtless Dave, my favorite kind of Dave.” Az’s voice was hushed as he pulled Dave in for another deep kiss, obviously avoiding the point of the completed Lego. “Did you have a good day?” He mumbled against Dave’s lips.

“Oh you know, mostly programming that new outpatient thing. How was your report card day?”

“Boring. And sorry about your toy… I needed a distraction for a while. I missed you, Kawhi was shit company.” 

Dave shrugged, “It’s okay, I can start another one. And I missed you too. And yeah, she’s not exactly a good conversationalist.” 

“Conversationalist?! Hell, I’m not sure she’s a very good cat - she even ignores catnip!”

“Hey! You picked her out, said she would be the perfect cat.” Dave nuzzled into Az’s neck, sighing at Az’s clean scent. He loved this smell. He mumbled against Az’s skin, “You won’t believe what happened today, though.”

“What?! Tell me everything, dude!”

“I ran into Kurt Hummel.” 

“The fuck!?”

“Right!? His dad was at the hospital. He had COVID, apparently, and it damaged his heart.”

“Shit. His dad okay?”

“Yup. I got a text earlier, said the tests were excellent today. Anyway, Kurt was getting coffee when I was getting lunch, and we caught up.” 

“Did he die when you told him about us?”

“He made me tell him the whole story.” 

“Which part? Me being a bumbling idiot and asking you out?” 

“No, I told him about our first time.” 

“Oh! So, about how you got me addicted to your dick huh?”

“Pretty sure that feeling is mutual, Az. And he was floored - but he’s happy for us!” 

“Yeah! Cause we’re awesome!” Az squeezed Dave a little tighter. 

“Mmhmm. Also, we’re gonna have a drink with him this weekend - he left Blaine and is all alone in Ohio… mostly.” 

He felt Az stiffen slightly, but then he gave a shrug and nuzzled Dave’s hair. “Cool, as long as we do it on a night when the NBA playoffs aren’t happening. Also, I see that you didn't happen to stop by a barber and make that thing go away...”

“Don’t worry, I won’t take your precious basketball away. And no. Stop teasing me about the man-bun, I like it! I think it looks sexy. But you have Kurt on your side, just F-Y-I." 

"Good. I swear I'm gonna cut it off, I hate you with long hair."

"Well, I think I look sexy and hip, so whatever."

Az sighed and pressed a kiss into Dave's hair. "Fine, but I kinda miss your old hair."

"Maybe when we get married, I'll cut it..."

"You need to ask first." 

"You could ask too, dickhead." 

"Nah - I wanna be romanced, numbnuts."

"You're so mean to me. And I saw that we’re having breakfast for dinner?” 

“Yeah, I thought since I want to watch the game tonight, I’d do something quick. Is that okay?”

“Perfect. Go Bulls or whatever.” 

“Raptors, Dave. We’re cheering for the Raptors.” 

Flopping onto his back, Dave jabbed at Az’s stomach. “Whatever, you know I’m not a basketball guy.” 

“Hockey and football, my Dave’s biggest passions.” Az rolled onto his side and nuzzled into Dave, running a hand through Dave’s chest hair. 

“Next to you. I love you, Az.” 

“I love you too. Wanna come help make dinner?” 

“Actually, I have a better idea.” 

“Yeah?”

“Well, after thinking and talking so much about our first time, I kinda hoped we could work up an appetite first if you know what I mean.” 

Az propped himself up on an elbow, grinning down at Dave. He nodded, “Got all horny thinking about my dick huh?”

“I got horny thinking about my Az.” 

“Sounds like how I am ninety-nine percent of the time - horny for my Dave! And I love the way you think.” 

Dave sat up and undid his pants and kicked them and his briefs off. “Good. Now come here - that ass is mine, big guy.” 

Az’s growl as he pounced on Dave was all the answer he needed. Laughing, they became a tangle of limbs, the hot press of lips onto heated skin and hard cocks rubbing together. 

For whatever it was worth to the world around them, this relationship might be unorthodox and unexpected, but it worked. It was exactly what they both wanted and needed out of life - they were bros. Bros who happened to be completely and utterly in love with each other. 

They were Az and Dave - bros, together. 

And it was perfect. 


End file.
